


Dream

by DanasFairytales



Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Regina Mills - Fandom, Rumplestiltskin - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, ouat
Genre: Dream World, F/F, Slow Burn, emma goes to save regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanasFairytales/pseuds/DanasFairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of 4x17. Gold doesn't let Regina go. Regina is trapped in her own mind reliving her worst nightmares, and memories. Emma goes into her mind to try and pull her out. However when she finds her it will take all her strength to save her. Slow burn SwanQueen.<br/>On Fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11205763/1/Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You made me a monster, but I won't let you do the same to Emma." Regina replied, her eyes burning with hatred.

Gold with a slight sigh took her phone from her hands.

"So you've made your choice have you?"

Regina felt like the whole world was falling apart around her. She tried to hold in her pain, it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest.

"You're choosing the saviour, over your beloved Robin Hood? Is that your final answer?" he taunted, finger posed to redial Zelena.

Regina looked up at him, her eyes begging him to not do this, not let her heart be torn apart again. She had once believed he had at least some affection for her, no she saw she was just another pawn in his game. Even the murder of his son could be forgiven for the right deal. Regina steadied herself, letting her face harden. She wasn't letting him have the satisfaction of seeing her broken again.

"Yes." She hissed, "I will never help you."

Gold's eyes flickered with anger for a moment, then a smile broke his lips.

"Well that is a shame." He smiled, pocketing her phone, with a wave of his hands, Regina's arms pulled behind her back, the shackles reappeared tighter on her wrists.

Her immediate reaction was to struggle slightly, but stopped as Gold instead of approaching, began walking away to the exit of the vault.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Regina shouted, instant regret hit her, as he turned back to smile at her. She gulped involuntarily, at his predatory smile.

"Oh dearie, I have a lot worse planned for you, than rotting away down here." He said through bared teeth. "I wasn't lying when I said you were vital."

Regina stood up, her hands twisting in their restraints.

"If you so much as touch any…" Gold waved his hand as she spoke, spending her to sleep, she fell with a thump, onto the cold ground. He wasn't in the mood to be threatened.

He bent down beside Regina, gently pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Get your rest while you can dearie." He smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder, they disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Emma stood fidgeting in the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes, as she stifled a yawn. They had been searching all night for the author, with no sign of him.

"You should get some sleep, love." Hook smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She knew she must look a state, having barely slept the past couple of days. Her parents sat on the sofa, talking quietly, Snow was clearly upset, but trying not to show it.

"I can't we need to find the author." Emma sighed, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"If Gold has him, Regina will check in with us soon." Hook said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "At least get a couple of hours sleep."

"Regina should have already checked in, no one has seen her since Henry gave her the fake page, and…"

"And you're worried they are on to her." Hook nodded, Charming and Snow hearing the conversation had come over.

"Of course, I'm worried. She could be in danger." Emma looked shocked at his laid back tone.

"This is Regina, the evil queen we are talking about, she can look out for herself." Hook explained, rubbing Emma's hand.

"Against the Dark One, and two witches."

"Mum still hasn't checked in?" Henry said, trudging down the stairs.

"Don't worry, Henry, I'm sure she'll get to us as soon as she can." Snow smiled, "Would you like breakfast?"

Henry looked at Emma's face, it was filled with concern and anger. "What's going on?" he asked, he hated being kept in the dark, by their instance he needed protecting.

"We didn't find the author, son, and your mum is worried for Regina, but it's all under control." Hook smiled, Henry turned his gaze back to Emma.

"Mum?" he queried, "Do you think Gold knew the page was a fake?"

"I don't know." Emma sighed, but her gut was telling her, Regina was right, Gold would know a fake from a mile away. "Why don't you take Henry to Granny's for breakfast?" Emma said to her parents.

"We can help you." Snow voice had a slight whine in it, which just annoyed Emma more.

"It was you who made Regina go undercover in the first place, to cover up your dirty little secret." Emma angrily snapped, "So I will find her,"

Snow's eyes cast to the ground, filled with hurt. "Okay," she murmured "Come on Henry, time for breakfast."

She headed to the door, gripping Charming's hand. Henry nodded, but headed to Emma.

"Promise me, you'll be careful." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

She patted his head, hugging him tightly back. "I will, and I promise I'll find Regina."

Henry let go, and followed after his grandparents, as soon as the door shut, Hook turned to her.

"Do you actually have a plan, that's isn't just burst into the cabin, guns blazing."

"I do have magic, Hook." Emma sighed, "If you don't like it, don't come."

She grabbed her car keys, and jacket and headed to the door. Hook stood still for a moment, then with a sigh, "Damn that woman." He followed after her, slamming the door behind him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Regina woke to a pounding in her head, her muddled mind tried to remember if she had been drinking last night. She opened hers eyes to find herself in a dim lit room, sitting on a wooden chair that dug into her back. A bed and a wardrobe were also in the room.

It all came flooding back, she was in the cabin. Robin. She needed to get to him, get out of here. She slowly stood up, struggling against her shackles again. The curtains were pulled across the window. She listened carefully at the only in the room, she could hear the three of them talking, but couldn't make anything out.

Think Regina, she silently cursed herself. She went over to the window, poking her head through the curtains. She could feel a slight breeze from the window, but all that she could see was the forest.

She heard a bang in the other room, it was time to get out now. Regina lifted the chair, and threw it as hard as she could at the window.

The glass smashed easily, Regina ran, jumping through the window, she fell to the ground with the chair, which had stuck slightly in the frame. Regina winced at the cuts from the glass, but she had no time to waste, the others would have heard the noise. They would be hot on her trail.

She began running around the side of the cabin, towards the road. If she had her magic, she could signal to Emma, or better still disappear. Her legs pounded, as she ran as fast as her body would allow.

She suddenly felt her legs pulled from beneath, and she fell hard onto gravel road, no hands to protect her.

"Did you really think you could get away so easily?" Maleficent sighed, as she strutted over to Regina, "Really, I expected better."

Regina turned over slowly onto her front. Her eyes glowering at Maleficent, as she approached.

"If you take off these shackles, I can promise a good fight." Regina smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't think so." Maleficent smiled, with a slight move of her hand, Regina felt herself pulled sharply to her feet.

"How is it to be Rumpelstiltskin's little worker?" Regina spat back

"This coming from his creation." Maleficent laughed,

"Emma will realise I'm missing, and when she does…." Maleficent's laugh caught her of guard, and she fell silent.

"Are you developing a type Regina, the mysterious blonde with magic?" Maleficent winked at her, playing with a piece of her hair.

Regina pulled away, "The others aren't here, you could let me go, please Maleficent, if I ever meant anything to you." Regina begged, she hated it, but knew this was her only chance to get away. Maleficent had fallen for her when she was still innocent, she hoped reminding her of this would at least buy her time.

"There is a reason it's just me here Regina. I want to know if you knew, what those self-serving hypocrites did to me." Her voice had taken a cold turn.

Regina knew that their history wasn't going to be enough this time. No matter what affection Maleficent had once had for her, as soon as she knew Regina had known about Snow and Charming's actions, and still helped them, Maleficent would ensure whatever Rumpelstiltskin had in store for her, would be especially painful.

"Does it matter? You are still going to let the two of them kill or torture, or whatever me." Regina tried to keep her voice level.

Maleficent's face contorted between pain, and anger, "You know how it feels to lose a child, how could you!" she roared, her arm shot out, her magic gripping around Regina's throat, lifting her from the ground.

"Now, now dearie, we don't want her dead yet." Rumpelstiltskin appeared, beside Maleficent, who loosened her grip, around Regina's neck.

"What are you going to do with me?" Regina gasped in the cool air hungrily.

"Something that will really drive your precious saviour over the edge." Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

"Let her go!" Emma's voice echoed through the forest. She had her hands ready to fire magic, and Hook stood behind her gun raised.

"This is the cavalry?" Rumpelstiltskin sneered, nodding to Maleficent, who with a wave of her hand sent them both to sleep.

"This won't last long, whatever you plan to do, you better hurry." Maleficent turned haughtily away, letting Regina fall to her knees on the ground.

She knelt to whisper in Regina's ear, "Goodbye Regina." Before she disappeared away back to the cabin.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled his dagger from his coat pocket, raising above Regina.

"What I have in store for you, is a new curse, you will be its first victim, and I can tell you're honoured." He smiled, as black smoke poured out of the dagger, flying into her eyes, ears, mouth and nose.

Regina collapsed back onto the road, as the smoke dissipated.

"Sweet dreams." Rumplestiltskin smiled, pocketing the dagger, and leaving the three of them unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italic is Dreams/Memories

Emma woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. Beside her Hook moaned, and rolled onto his side to look at her, before slowly sitting up, and rubbing his head.

"You alright love?" he moaned slightly as he touched a tender spot.

"Yeah, I…Regina." Emma suddenly called, she stood up too quickly, making her head spin.

"Regina…." She called again, turning around, then she saw her small frame, curled up on the road ahead.

She rushed to her, quickly followed by Hook. Emma knelt down beside Regina, checking her breathing and pulse.

"She should be awake, shouldn't she?" Emma asked, looking up at Hook, his face was full of worry. Regina looked peaceful, but her eyes were defiantly moving.

"She's dreaming." Hook pondered,

Emma looked at Regina carefully, and saw her face contort slightly as if in pain. "I think she's having nightmares. We need to get out of here, now." She quickly decided.

Hook bent and carefully lifted her light frame into his arms. "Belle or the Blue Fairy might now the spell she is under." He suggested, he could tell how worried Emma was. "It's just dreams love," he smiled, "Regina can handle it."

Emma nodded, but she was still worried. They walked in silence to the car, when suddenly Regina's whimper broke the air.

"Regina?" Emma said, touching the side of her face. She was still asleep, Emma looked confused at Hook.

"Emma," he said, nodding to Regina's arm, where the clear mark of someone's hand had appeared.

"We need to get her help." Emma hurriedly opened the car door.

They carefully laid Regina in the back of the car, and drove in silence back to the apartment. Emma's mind was a whirl with all the possible things that could be happening to Regina right now. Was she trapped in some horrific world? If so could what was happening actually kill her?

Emma let out a deep sigh, as they arrived outside the apartment. She knew now the difficult stuff began, she'd have to explain to Henry.

Hook carefully lifted Regina out the car, "Emma, the marks are gone." He said, the surprise in his voice was obvious, before they got in the car, they had been dark bruises, now there was no trace.

"We need to get Belle and The Blue Fairy,"

* * *

_Regina felt like she was falling through a dark tunnel, her life and memories flying away from her. There was sharp pain in her head, like someone was fiddling around in her mind, she tried to scream, but no sound came. What hell has that twisted imp sent me to?_

_Then suddenly she couldn't remember who that twisted imp was, suddenly she was six years old, and hiding behind a piece of panelling in her bedroom wall. Trying desperately to control her breathing, clutching onto her favourite doll._

_She knew her mother would find her in the end, but she hoped the claustrophobic conditions would at least buy her time, so that man left._

_"Regina?" her mother called, her voice was too light hearted. It made Regina even more afraid. "I'm sure she's just gone to fetch something, you go enjoy the ball." Cora said to someone. Regina knew it must be that noble man._

_She heard her bedroom door slam shut._

_"Regina." Her mother's voice harshly called, "Get out here now, this man is too important for you to offend." She could hear her moving about the room, knocking over things, pulling back curtains, and bedding._

_Then the room went oddly silent, Regina held her breath. Then she felt small fingers pull at her dress sleeve. Regina gasped, and looked down at her, clawing its way up her dress. Its head turned completely round, its eyes falling from its wooden head. Regina let out a scream, and pushed her way out of the wall space as quickly as possible._

_"Play with me, Regina." It called after her, as its body began to splinter and fall apart._

_"I told you, you were getting too old to play with dolls." Cora hissed._

_She grabbed Regina hard by the arm, yanking her up. Regina winced. "Please mum, I don't want…"_

_Cora squeezed harder, "I don't care what you want, you will go out there and you will impress them and me, or tonight will be spent on the table."_

_Regina eyes were filled with tears, she nodded. She knew spending time with them was easier than her mother's magic punishing her. She wiped the tears that had spilled down her cheeks away, as Cora let go of her arm. She saw the bruises forming._

_"Oh, this won't do." She sighed, she opened her book, and with a wave of her wand, the bruises were gone._

_"Now, get out there, and make that man impressed."_

_Regina nodded and headed out her door, she wondered how long before he noticed she was mingling in the crowd again. Cora wanted him to help Regina rise up in social circles, she knew there was a price, but everything came at a price. His son was about ages with Regina, and had a title, land and money to inherit._

_Cora headed out into the ball, and saw the noble, circling Regina, he smiled, and took Regina by the hand._

_Regina took his hand begrudgingly, "Would you like to come sit on my lap, and tell me all about you?" he smiled, showing too many teeth. Regina saw her mother enter, and quickly nodded, "Yes, sir." She forced a smile._

* * *

Belle stood over Regina, shifting foot to foot nervously, she knew her husband was responsible for this. Blue used her magic to remove the shackles.

"I don't know what good, it'll do." She sighed,

"What do you mean by that?" Emma snapped, she had been standing silently, watching Regina sleep.

"I just mean she is trapped in her mind, magic will be no good to her." Blue haughtily replied, "I'll go tell Snow and Charming you need them." She sighed, turning on her heel. Emma flinched slightly as the door slammed loudly behind her.

"I.." Belle murmured, she looked like she was about to vomit. "I think I might know what he's done."

"Belle, what is it?" Emma asked

* * *

Belle turned from Emma, she knew this information was not going to sit well with the saviour. ****

"Emma, I…"

"Belle, just tell me." Emma snapped

"I think it's a sleeping curse." Belle said quietly.

"The sleeping curse, is that all?" Emma scoffed slightly, "I'll call Robin, and…."

"No, you don't understand." Belle interrupted, slightly forcefully, surprising Emma, "Rumplestiltskin, made a new sleeping curse."

"Okay, so how do we break it?" Emma asked

"We don't, Regina has to break it. Right now she is stuck reliving the worst moments of her life, and the worst things she can imagine. She's stuck in a nightmare world in her head."

Emma turned away from Belle to look at Regina. She looked peaceful enough, except her eyes were obviously moving, and occasionally her breathing would quicken.

"Regina's strong she can break it." Emma replied, a slight tone of doubt in her voice.

Belle exchanged a look with Hook, as Emma stood with her back to them.

"I'll go explain to Henry what's happening." Hook mumbled, giving Emma's shoulder a squeeze. Belle came to stand beside Emma.

"Emma, this curse isn't like any others…" Belle began,

Emma sighed, "Why doesn't that surprise me? Things can never be simple can they? So go on what's todays plot twist?"

"Rumpelstiltskin created it from stripping the powers from a powerful sorceress, and combining it with the sleeping curse, no one has ever escaped the curse." Belle carefully explained, she didn't want to give Emma false hope.

"Who was this sorceress, is she alive?" Emma said, she seemed unfazed by Belle's message of doom. Belle shifted slightly.

"I think so..."

"So she is in StoryBrooke?"

"It's possible."

"Belle, if we find her, she can help us break this curse."

"Emma, I…."

Henry burst through the door, interrupting Belle. "Mum?" he called, glancing around, then rushing to her side. He held her hand gently, then looked up at Emma.

"We have to help her."

Killian strode in after Henry, he had tried to stop him running off, but the boy was slippery. Snow and Charming followed him in sheepishly, they knew Emma was going to be too distracted to pay them any attention, or even think of forgiveness.

"She's going to be okay, kid. I promise, we can break this curse." Emma said, glancing over at Belle, who gave a forced smile.

"I'll start searching for this sorceress then." Belle turned on her heel.

"I'll help." Snow smiled, glancing over at her daughter and grandson, standing beside Regina.

* * *

_Regina was running through the forest, her heart was pounding, her little legs aching from the strain, her feet pulsating in pain, each time they hit the ground, the thin material of her shoes providing no protection._

_She slowly dropped her pace, till she eventually stopped completely, leaning against a tree. She gulped the air greedily._

_"Regina…." Her mother's voice drifted through the trees, she could not work out which direction it was coming from._

_"There is no point, to this foolish escape attempt." Cora hissed._

_Regina hugged herself, sliding down the tree._

_"I want you to go with that noble man, he will train you for marriage to his son, and we can have wealth and power." Cora's impatience was growing._

_Regina felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She was scared of the man, the way his eyes looked her up and down. She had never even met his son._

_She suddenly felt something wrap itself around her legs and arms, she tried to struggle as it pulled her into the air._

_As she rose she could see the vines likes snakes, coiled tightly round her skin._

_"Ah, there you are." Cora smiled._

_"I won't go with him. Father will…" Regina winced,_

_Cora waived her hand, and the vines tightened, silencing Regina. "I will not stand for this disobedience."_

_Smoke surrounded the two of them, and they appeared in Cora's vault, where she practiced magic. Regina rubbed her wrists where the vines had dug in. Before she could begin to argue Cora sent her flying backwards, leather straps holding her to the wall._

_Cora carefully selected a vile filled with a dark green liquid, which shimmered._

_"Mother, please don't do this."_

_"You know this is the punishment for disobeying me, you've brought this on yourself." Cora sighed, stroking Regina's face._

_She took a pipette, and took a small drop of the liquid, she held the pipette over Regina's skin._

_"Regina, remember this didn't have to happen. I'm your mother, I know what is best for you. It's_

_time you learnt to accept that."_

_The liquid fell onto Regina's skin, she had braced herself for the pain she knew was going, but nothing ever prepared her for it._

_She screamed as every cell in her body burned and crackled in pain. Tears streamed down her face, she could barely see, but she knew her mother had left her alone in her pain._

_I'll be good she thought, I will never end up in this pain again, I will just do what she wants. After what felt like forever, but was in reality barely five minutes, the pain began to fade. Regina felt her bounds loosen, her throat was raw from screaming, her body tingling, she slide to the floor hugging herself._

* * *

Regina's screams finished as suddenly as they had begun. Emma had run to her, pushing Henry out of the way the second the cries had broken the air.

"Get him out of here." She shouted to Killian, who tried to pull the boy away, but he fought.

"What's happening to her? Mum?" he shouted, elbowing Killian, the second he loosened his grip on Henry's, he was off to be beside his two mums.

Emma touched Regina's head, with her cool hands, Regina's head was on fire.

"What do we do?" Henry gasped, gripping Regina's hand, her knuckles turned white as she held tightly onto his hand.

"I don't know," Emma replied, the panic in her voice clear. "We just have to be here for her."

Killian watched the two of them, as Regina cried, both of them caring for her, as the screams stopped, Emma pulled away.

Killian wrapped an arm around her, as they watched Henry remaining beside his mother, he wasn't leaving her until she awoke.

"I need to go find this sorceress." Emma determinedly said, kissing Killian lightly on the cheek. "Look after them. Call me the minute anything happens."

Emma gave Henry a quick kiss on the head, and with a glance at Regina, headed out of the door. The moment the door closed, she let out a breath. She was afraid, of what was happening. She had to save Regina.

"How is she?" Maleficent huskily asked.

Emma jumped, at the witch's appearance, she immediately pulled her gun on her.

"If you know how to reverse this, you will tell me now, or…."

"I don't know anything about the curse, if I'd known I wouldn't have let this happen." Maleficent sighed, "I do care about Regina, I just want my daughter Lilith back more than anything."

Emma's face contorted in confusion. It couldn't be the Lily she knew as a teenager, could it?

"It's a little late for remorse." She brushed off the idea of Lily, she couldn't worry about that now.

"I know, but I need your help. I can't leave this town, and…."

"If Regina survives, I might consider it," Emma hissed, "But if she dies, so does any hope of finding your daughter."

Emma marched away past her.

"Emma, I promise I will try get any information I can from Rumpelstiltskin." And with that Maleficent disappeared.

Belle and Snow were both flicking through large books to try and find any information they could about sorceress with the power to control dreams. All they had found was a small paragraph about a sorcerer named Hypnos, it was believed he had children, many who shared his unique power.

The two had been working in silence both too concerned with their problems. Snow suddenly gasped, "Belle, you at this."

Snow spun the book to face Belle, "Mara, is an evil spirit that causes nightmares in her victims, before killing them." Belle read careful, "But this is folklore, Snow."

"And we are fairy tales," Snow smiled, "It's worth a shot."

"I know you want to redeem yourself to Emma, by helping, but I don't want to get her hopes up until we are sure." Belle carefully replied, she did not want to upset Snow,

"It's not just that, Regina is only in this position because of me, if she dies it will be my fault." Snow admitted, staring at the ground.

Belle put her hand on Snow's back.

"Oh Snow," Belle sympathized, "It…."

At that moment Emma burst through the library door.

"Hey, how's it coming along?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic is Dreams/Memories

_Regina sat terrified, she couldn't see, she couldn't move. She could hear something moving in the darkness around her. She had no idea of where, or when she was. The floor her naked body was curled up on, was wet, but also slightly sticky._

_She could feel small bugs, crawling over her skin, it felt like they appeared from nowhere, and no matter how she swatted herself, she never felt them._

_She heard a chuckle from somewhere in the room. She wanted out of this place, it seemed like an endless darkness surrounding her._

_"Help me please." She called out, her voice like gravel._

_Suddenly from above her the room was filled with blinding light. She squinted up, and realised with horror where she was._

_She was in a well, and the dampness was blood everywhere, beneath her were hundreds of bodies. She began screaming. Trying desperately to claw her way out._

_A figure appeared casting a shadow down, the well that seemed impossibly deep._

_"These are all your victims." A voice called down to her._

_"Emma?" she gasped, recognising the voice. It couldn't be Emma, she would never do this to her, would she?_

_"It's time you paid for your crimes." Snow hissed, appearing over Emma's shoulder, David too joined them._

_"Down with the evil queen." David snarled._

_"Please, don't…" Regina begged, tears streaming down her face. She looked down at the bodies, she saw Graham, her father and Daniel's faces staring up at her through the mass of corpses._

_"Goodbye mother." Henry called down to her._

_Regina gaze shot back up to the top of the well, as Henry began to push the cover over the top of the well._

_"Henry…." She screamed as the last light disappeared, and she was sealed in alone._

* * *

"So, basically you're telling me that Regina is going to be haunted by nightmares and memories then die." Emma stared unbelievingly at Snow and Belle.

They had tried to explain their theory about whose power Gold had stolen as gently as possible, but Emma was not in the mood to focus on any positives, if there were actually any.

"But if we find this Mara, she might know how to break the curse, after all they are her powers." Snow tried to keep her voice light and positive, but she knew that finding someone in storybrooke wasn't easy, especially if Mara was not the name she had been given during the curse.

They had tried after the curse had broken, to refile every resident with both their cursed name and their enchanted forest name, but they had barely started and they kept being distracted until eventually it had just been forgotten.

"I guess I'll go start on this needle in a haystack search then." Emma sighed,

"We can help," Belle offered,

"No, it's alright, you guys keep looking for any more information, I'll check the city records." Emma faked a smile, and marched off. She just wanted to be alone, away from all of them.

* * *

Henry was dozing off when his mother startled him awake calling his name. Her voice was full of fear and pain.

"Mom?" he asked timidly,

He wondered what she was imagining was happening, or what she was remembering.

"Hang in there mom, you're fine and so am I, and we are going to get through this." Henry gave her hand a squeeze, and for a moment he could swear he felt her squeeze back. Before her hand went loose in his hand again.

Killian wandered over to the kid, giving him a smile, "You want a drink?"

"Just some water." He murmured, he knew that Hook didn't want to be here, watching his mom and him. He wanted to be with Emma.

David came downstairs as Killian headed into the kitchen, he was rocking Neal gently in his arms, and he gave them a signal to be quiet, as he laid him down to rest in his crib.

"I finally got him too sleep," he whispered.

Henry smiled at his Grandfather, "You might want to take him somewhere else, Mum, is…" he faltered unsure of what to say.

"I'll take him Granny's" David nodded, he gave Henry are assuring smile, "You want to get some air?"

"No, I need to stay with her, I can't leave her alone." Henry replied, looking back to his mum, who seemed for the moment peaceful.

"Course, you want a burger and some cocoa though?"

"Thanks, Grandpa." Henry smiled, he didn't feel hungry at all, in fact he felt sick, but he did not want to worry all of them. He knew their focus would turn to him, and it needed to be completely on his mum.

* * *

Emma was doubtful as she sat down at the Sheriffs computer. Even if Mara was actually in StoryBrooke and not dead, chances were she didn't have the same name here.

She sighed and typed in 'MARA' into the search engine of the city's records.

Within a couple of seconds one result appeared, 'MARA JENSEN', Emma immediately jumped to attention, clicking on the file.

The first thing to appear was her age and a photograph.

Mara was in 26, she had black eyes, and long dirty blonde hair. Emma quickly scrolled down, and found that the only other piece of information was that Mara was in the psychiatry wing of the hospital.

Emma leaned back in her chair sighing. She wasn't going to help them, Emma could feel it, Mara had been locked away by Regina for nearly 30 years, there was no way she was going to help them, break Regina out of her torment.

"I still have to try though." Emma sighed, pulling her chair out of the desk. Her legs felt slightly shaky, she hadn't eaten a proper meal in a few days, and she had barely been getting any sleep.

Her brain was whirring with thoughts as she headed towards the hospital, so much so that she did not register her father calling to her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder as he caught up with her.

"Emma?" he said quietly

She turned to look and him, and smiled, "Sorry, was lost in my thoughts."

"Where are you off to?"

"I think I've found the sorceress. She's in the psychiatry area of the hospital, I have to go talk to her." Emma hurriedly replied, turning away from to continue on her way. However David leapt in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm coming with you, I need you to promise that after we talk to her you will eat something and get some sleep." His voice was so full of concern.

Emma wanted to break down, and be enveloped by one of his hugs, but she had to be strong, for Henry and for Regina.

"I promise." Emma nodded, her voice slightly shaky, "Thanks…dad." She added quickly.

David felt hope and happiness swell in his chest, but he didn't say anything, instead they walked in silence towards the hospital, arms linked.

* * *

"Ding, dong, the queen is dead…"Mara's voice echoed down the corridor of the psychiatry unit that served mainly as a prison.

"Which queen? The Evil Queen." She hauntingly sang.

"Back it in." the woman at the desk shouted down the hall. She gently rubbed her temple, her head pounding.

Mara resorted to humming instead.

Emma had heard the singing as she headed down the stairs to the ward. It immediately made her panic, was Regina really dead? She shook her concerns aside, she believed in Regina more than that, she was stronger than that.

Emma was still relieved though when the singing stopped. However as she opened the door into the corridor she heard the humming, and it set her on edge.

"We are here to see Mara." Emma roughly said, as she marched to the desk.

The woman sighed haughtily. "Number 12, where the humming is coming from." Her voice was clipped.

Emma took a deep breath, she felt David's hand on her shoulder, trying to show her support. She shrugged it off, and headed done the corridor.

"Hello…Emmaaa." A voice drooled through the door, as Emma reached to unlock it.

Emma jumped, but quickly composed herself, throwing the door open.

Mara lay on the bed, her legs bent so her feet could rest on the wall. She was smiling, but her eyes were closed, as David and Emma entered.

"Hello," Emma replied, her voice full of bitterness.

Mara smiled, but remained lying down.

"I take it by your singing, you already know why we are here." Emma added, her anger bubbling just below the surface.

"Look around you Saviour, not much gossip down here, you'll have to tell why I am receiving such an honoured guest." Mara playfully replied, she had barely spoken to anyone in thirty years, she was going to enjoy this.

David suddenly roughly pulled her into a sitting position, her eyes shot open, her teeth barred, as she stared him down as he moved away. Her eyes were nearly all black, her pupils nearly taking up all of them, with just a sliver of green at the edge.

"Why that was just rude." She growled

"Tell us what you know." David angrily said, he was done with all this nonsense, the longer Regina was like this, the longer his daughter and grandson were in pain.

Mara rolled her eyes, smiling at Emma all teeth. "I want my fun charming."

"For someone who's not seen the sun in thirty years you seem to know a lot." Emma replied unimpressed.

"Regina knows a lot…. I mean she is the mayor, I suppose." Mara said her tone returning to its more playful tone, as she began to pull apart the split ends of her whitish grey hair.

"She's scared right now, she might cry…"

"What have you done to her?" Emma shouted, lunging at the girl. David stopped her, his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it Emma."

"Yes, listen to Daddy." Mara scoffed.

"She's not worth it," he insisted, Emma relaxed slightly, and moved away from her.

"Tell me what you know, and I can get you a deal out of here." Emma sighed

"All I know is that Regina is not getting out of her little hell hole of memories and nightmares alive, and I am lucky enough to be able to watch the show." Mara smiled, leaning back against the wall.

"That can't be it, it was your power the spell was made from." Emma insisted angrily.

"Yeah, sweetie, so I know. No one survives my power, cause the only way out is to get yourself out, by convincing yourself it aint real, but the problem is, it is real. Some of those are real memories, so no one ever gets out. I'm done talking to you rude people." Mara quickly said, then rolled onto her back, her eyes closing.

"Emma, come on." David said, grabbing her arm before she could say or do anything else. Emma stood in the corridor unspeaking, as David slammed the door shut.

"Now what?" Emma asked

"I don't know," David sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Robin, he's are only…." Emma trailed off.

"Emma?" David queried, seeing how his daughter was now concentrating hard.

"We have to get to Belle and Snow." Emma said quickly, "I'll explain when I get there." She said taking off out of the psychiatric ward. David followed slowly after her, as Mara began her singing again.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man."

* * *

"You want to do what?" Snow gasped,

Belle, Snow and David were all standing opposite Emma, with shocked faces.

"I can do this, I need to do this…" Emma butted in, trying to sound confident and positive, but in reality she was doubtful about her plan.

"Emma, this is dangerous, that kind of magic will take a lot out of you, leave you vulnerable." Belle tried to explain.

"Belle's right, this is putting both you and Regina at risk, and what would Henry do if he lost both of you." Snow nodded, a panic still in her chest, but she was trying to look calm and rational.

"I understand where you are all coming from, but I am going to do this." Emma assuredly replied.

"Well, then it's time to get the spell." Belle sighed, pulling a heavy dusty book from the shelf. "You will only be able to go in for four hours at a time, and only once every 24 hours…" Belle began explaining as she turned to the correct page.

"It won't come to that, I can convince Regina in one go that, wherever she is isn't real." Emma faked confidence as she said it.

"Emma, you are going to be inside Regina's mind with her, are you sure you are prepared for that, you won't know what is real and what are her nightmares." Belle quietly said, she was trying hard to dissuade Emma, she knew that Regina's life had not been easy.

"I can do this." Emma nodded, "Now let's go get Regina out of there."

Emma stood over Regina, staring down at her concentrating.

"I'm ready." She quietly said, taking the book from Belle.

Henry gave Emma a tight hug, tears forming slightly in his eyes, he believed in his mothers, but he was still afraid.

"See you soon mum." He forced a smile, and went to stand by Snow and David.

Snow smiled at Emma, "Soon," she said, her voice slightly wistful.

Emma smiled at them, and turned to Regina, she placed her hand on her head, and concentrated, she looked down at the spell book, and began to read, feeling magic coursing through her veins, linking her mind and Regina's.

"What was awakened from its sleep, Must once again slumber deep." She forcefully said, then she was falling into darkness.

David rushed to her, catching her before she hit the floor. He looked down at her peaceful face and wondered how long it would last.

He carefully sat her in the chair beside the bed, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

* * *

_Emma was falling down a dark tunnel, she could barely breath, and she was beginning to panic, she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was standing in a dungeon, obviously in a castle._

_She let her eyes adjust to the dim light, and saw a small figure huddled in the corner of the bed in the cell._

_"Who are you?" the small voice wept_

_Emma came closer slowly, not wanting to freak the child. "I'm Emma," she smiled,_

_She looked at the girl, she had dark brown hair, large brown eyes, and tears were streaming down her face. Her dress was a simple and blue, but was covered in dirt, and ripped slightly._

_"You're Regina." Emma realised suddenly, sitting down beside the girl. "How old are you?"_

_"Two and a half," she sniffed, "How do you know me?"_

_"I'm…" Emma faltered, "I'm your imaginary friend, and I'm here to protect you."_

_"I want my mummy and daddy." Regina wept, cuddling into the side of Emma._

_Emma reluctantly put her arm around the girl._

_"Quiet in there." A voice shouted, and the door flung open._

_Regina pulled away into the corner, fear in her eyes. Rumplestiltskin burst into the room. Emma gasped at the man. She knew he had shaped Regina's path towards being the Evil Queen, but she hadn't expected him to abduct a child._

_"Your mummy wants to see you." He hissed, and with a wave of his hands, Regina was in his arms. She struggled but it was no use, as he quickly immobilised her with a spell._

_"So portable." He laughed, as he carried her up the stairs away. Her eyes were still moving, screaming for Emma to help her._

_Emma followed behind them, this was so surreal for her, seeing young Regina. She followed them up into the main hall, where Cora stood waiting._

_Rumpelstiltskin, placed Regina onto the floor, removing the immobilizing spell._

_"Well here she is my dear, now what?" he chuckled_

_"Take my hand." Emma whispered to Regina, who grabbed it tightly._

_"I want to make a deal." Cora sighed, "Give my daughter back to me, and if she ever says your name, she is yours to do what you will with."_

_"And why would I make that deal, when I have her now?" he smiled mischievously_

_"You could come with me, away from all of this." Emma continued, kneeling down beside Regina._

_"I want my mummy." Regina cried, dropping Emma's hand._

_"I'll take your deal, if you make her afraid of magic." He smiled, his mind whirring._

_"How do I do….." Cora began, but Rumpelstiltskin's giggles cut her off._

_"Easily." He chuckled, and with a wave of his hand a small bottle appeared in Cora's hand, "Just use this to discipline her."_

_"It's a deal then." Cora hissed, and marched towards Regina, grabbing her roughly by the wrist, "Come on, this will teach you not to talk to strangers in future." She growled at Regina dragging her away._

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italic is dreams/memories

Mara sat in her cell, her food sat untouched on the floor. She could feel her strength returning to her. Rumplestiltskin had been a fool. He had tried a million different ways to split her power to make multiple curses. It had never worked, and now he had used her power. Now her power was free from it's dagger prison. She could feel her powers returning to her slowly as they tortured Regina.

She knew Emma had entered Regina's mind, but it didn't worry her in the slightest. Emma now matter how great a saviour she thought herself to be, would not be able to save Regina. She hoped Emma would wear herself out. She knew she would, she wouldn't be able to stop herself, drain 

herself dry. Then Mara wouldn't even have to worry about her coming after her, once Regina died.

Mara was going to rule this world, so many people to exploit, so much power and strength to gain. She smiled as she felt a surge of energy. Regina's suffering was going to keep her powerful for months.

* * *

_Emma looked around wildly for Regina, everything had faded away from her, as Cora had pulled her away._

_"Regina" she screamed, she had to protect her._

_"Emma?" A small voice said_

_Emma spun to see a six year old Regina standing in a fancy ballgown. She looked around and realised she must now be in Regina's bedroom._

_"You came back," she squeeled, and rushed to Emma, wrapping her arms around her. "I began to think I'd imagined you." She beamed, up at her._

_"Yeh, I'm here." Emma smiled as Regina let her go._

_"Do you like my dress?" She smiled, spinning round._

_"It's very beautiful." Emma smiled, giving Regina a curtsy. Regina giggled, and Emma couldn't help but laugh too._

_"Can I stay here and dance with you?" Regina suddenly said, her voice full of hope._

_" Why don't you want to go to the party?" Emma asked, taking Regina's hand, she gently spun her. Regina twirled back into Emma, and carefully stood on her feet, as the two of them danced slowly._

_"He's out there." Regina said slowly, and quietly._

_"Who's he?" Emma delicately asked._

_"My mother wants me to marry his son. I've never met him and he wants to take me away to train me to be his son's bride. I don't like him, he touches me too roughly and makes me sit on his knee, and I don't want to go." Regina's words flooded out of her, and tears began to fall down her face._

_Emma knelt down beside her, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder. Emma felt bile in her throat, she had been so angry as she listened to Regina talk. She couldn't believe anyone would ever want to hurt this small girl._

_"I won't let him take you Regina." Emma said sternly. "Do you trust me?"_

_Regina nodded._

_"This isn't..." Emma began, but the door flew open, to reveal a man in his forties dressed in fine attire. He marched angrily towards Regina, grabbing her roughly by the arm._

_"You little viper." He hissed, practically lifting her off the ground._

_"Your father has refused to allow you to marry my son, and I know it was your doing." He growled_

_"Let her go." Emma shouted, but the man couldn't hear her, and as Emma tried to push him away her arms fell through him._

_Regina gasped as she saw, she tried to pull away from the man, but his grasp was too tight._

_"Mark my words, you little bitch, you will regret bringing such dishonour on my family."_

_He shuved Regina hard, as she hit the floor she gave a yelp of pain. He turned and marched away, as Cora entered the room._

_"Sir?" She queried as he marched past her._

_"I will have no more to do with your family or that brat of yours." He shouted, as his attendants rushed to him, as he left._

_Cota looked down at Regina, although she couldn't see it, Emma's arm was wrapped around her, as she sobbed, rubbing her arm._

_"Please don't use the potion on me, I tried." Regina sobbed, as her mother approached._

_"I know this wasn't your fault." Cora sighed, "This was your father's doing."_

_"Susan!" Cora shouted, and a young maid appeared trembling slightly._

_"Yes, my lady." She said_

_"Send everyone away, the party is over." Cora solemnly replied. "And get Alfred in here."_

_Susan nodded and hurried away._

_"Into your nightgown Regina." Cora ordered, her voice seemed more tierd than harsh._

_She helped Regina get out of her binding corset, and slip into her simple white nightgown._

_Emma stood back, waiting. She knew something bad was going to happen._

_Cora tucked Regina into her bed, as someone knocked at the door._

_"Wait out there for me." Cora called, before turning back to Regina._

_Using a handkerchief to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, Cora kissed Regina gently on the head._

_"Now, I need you to stay in bed, and behave yourself." Cora said, a slight darkness in her tone._

_" Yes mother." Regina nodded_

_"no matter what Regina." He mother said harshly._

_Regina nodded, and Cora turned and left her alone, having turned out the light, leaving her in darkness._

_Emma went and sat at the end of the bed._

_"Remember how I said, you could come with me." Emma said gently._

_"Yes," Regina replied,_

_"You still can. I know it's hard to believe, but none of this is real, and if you believe that, you can come with me to a better place." Emma smiled, trying to sound as hopeful as possible._

_"Emma, your the one that's not real." Regina replied sadly. "I saw your hand go through him, and no one else can hear you or see you."_

_"I am real, Regina, you have to believe me."_

_"I want to,but ..."_

_An anguished cry broke through the night._

_"Daddy?" Regina gasped, jumping out of bed._

_"Regina, don't go." Emma begged, as she ran out of her room, Emma close behind. Another cry, only spurred Regina on. Emma knew whatever was happening was not good, and she didn't want to see this young Regina hurt again._

_"daddy!" She shouted again, rushing into the court yard._

_In the court yard her father was strung up his back exposed, as Alfred brought a whip down hard on his back._

_"No!" Regina screamed, rushing forward in between her father and the whip._

_It was Emma's turn to scream as she saw the whip rise and fall again. It struck Regina hard across the face, splitting her top lip open. She fell to the ground._

_"Stop." Cora commanded appearing suddenly._

_"Untie me." Henry cried, trying to turn to look at his daughter crumpled up behind him._

_"Did I not make myself clear, you are nothing more than a servant now, you have no power." Cora said, signalling to Alfred to cut him down._

_Henry collapsed in a heap as his wrists were untied from the collumns. He turned, wincing in pain to Regina, cradling her in his arms._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered_

_"This is your fault." Cora hissed, "If you hadn't refused him, your daughter wouldn't be bleeding."_

_"I was trying to protect her." He whispered_

_"In future, trust that I know best." She said, "Take him to the servants quarters." Cora comanded Alfred, he nodded, and pulled Henry away from his daughter._

_"I'll do as you say Cora, I won't let her be hurt because of me." He sighed, giving in as the heartless Alfred escorted him away._

_"Now get Regina to bed." Cora commanded, Susan who no longer stood shaking, but instead had a colde demeanour lifted Regina. Emma began to follow them, she wanted to hold Regina tell her everything was going to be alright, but she felt herself falling away into blackness._

* * *

Henry had drifted of to sleep, clasping his Regina's hand. Charming put a blanket over him and Emma. Snow was asleep upstairs, Neal was now also in his crib upstairs. Hook lat asleep on the sofa snoring quietly.

David sighed, and looked at Regina. She didn't look anymore peaceful, and Emma's face was contorted in concern.

David didn't know what to do, Emma was due to wake up in nearly an hour, and he couldn't stand the thought of her returning to Regina's nightmares.

* * *

_Emma closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, she didn't feel ready to see yet another horror unfold in front of her eyes._

_She knew she had no choice, she had to keep trying to convince Regina this wasn't real._

_She opened her eyes slowly, she was in a dark grey area, the ceiling and floor stretching as far as she could see. There seemed to be no walls only, endless space._

_In front of her sat Regina, her back was to Emma. She was sobbing. Emma moved forward._

_"Regina?" She said gently, it was strange now to see adult Regina._

_As she came closer she could see Regina was cradling a body in her arms._

_"I'm so sorry," Regina sobbed._

_Emma came to stand in front of Regina, and saw that the body was Henry's._

_He lay there his skin grey and pale, his eyes still open, but sunken, staring up at his two mothers unmoving._

_Emma felt like she was going to be sick. She got control of herself, she knew this wasn't real it hadn't happened, and she'd make sure it never did._

_"He's not dead." Emma said, squatting down to Regina._

_Regina let out a laugh, filled with anguish._

_"Of course it's you, you're always here for my suffering." Tears streamed down Regina's face. "Please just leave me alone, Swan. You are not the real Emma."_

_"Regina,please," Emma begged, and Regina looked down at Henry._

_"You have to know he's still alive."_

_No!" Regina shouted, "He's dead, and its my fault."_

_"Yes it is." Henry suddenly spoke._

_Both Emma and Regina leapt back in fright._

_Henry began to sit up, chunks of his skin falling away. Bugs crawling out of the gaps._

_His hand reached out to Regina._

_"Murderer." He said, his voice barely louder than a whisper, and full of venom._

_He began to stand, lurching towards Regina, who began to crawl backwards. Emma watched aghast for a few seconds, before jumping to her feet, and running to Regina._

_"Come on this isn't real, you have to know that." She said, her eyes transfixed on Henry, as he continued to lurch forward, arm reaching out._

_"You did this to us." He wailed._

_"I loved you." Daniel's voice joined in, as he too lurched from the shadows towards Regina._

_Emma looked at him confused._

_"Daniel, no." Regina whimpered, looking at Daniel's reanimated corpse once again._

_Realisation hit Emma, the stable boy._

_"Regina," Emma began, but another voice screeched over the top of hers._

_"We could have been happy." Regina's father, appeared beside Henry and Daniel._

_Regina stopped trying to get away, and lay still as they all came towards her. Their flesh and bodily liquid, dripping down onto her._

_Emma yanked at Regina's shoulders, trying to pull her away._

_"Don't give up." She shouted, as Daniel grabbed Regina by the ankle pulling her roughly away, from Emma._

_Emma chased after them, and that's when she saw it, a pyre. Around it where gathering dead people, none of whom Emma recognised._

_Regina screamed as she was pulled onto the pyre, her hands tied around a stake._

_Henry held up a torch._

_Emma screamed, rushing forward, diving through the bodies of those watching. She was nearly at the pyre, when she felt herself being dragged away. The last thing she saw was Regina's eyes pleading, as Henry dropped the burning torch._

* * *

 

Emma awoke with a start and a gasp. Almost immediately Regina began to scream, and writhe in pain. Her skin cracking and peeling.

Henry jumped awake. Looking at the burns appearing all over his mother's body.

"We need a doctor." He shouted, as David rushed into the room from the kitchen, and Hook jumped to his feet from the couch.

Neal began to cry as Regina's screams work him.

David grabbed the phone and dialled Whale. However as it began to ring, Regina's screams stopped. She lay completely still, body still covered in burns.

"Mom!" Henry gasped, shaking her lightly.

"I know what time it is, we need you here!" David shouted, hanging up on Whale, and rushing to Henry's side.

Regina began to breathe slowly, the burns fading.

Henry collapsed to the floor sobbing, his hands over his face.

David lifted him into his arms, and carried him to the sofa. Laying him down, he wrapped a blanket around him.

"Try get some sleep son." He whispered.

Henry turned into the back of the sofa, tears still streaming down.

David sat on the edge of the sofa. His hand rubbing Henrys arm.

"I take it your plan didn't work." Killian said bitterly.

Emma shot him a look full of daggers. Upstairs Neal's crying was quietening down.

"Don't you dare." Emma hissed quietly, as to not further disturb the baby.

"Don't I dare what? Risk my life for a woman who's tried to kill me on more than one occasion, without even thinking about how it'll affect everyone else." Killian said his voice full of anger, but low too.

"By everyone else you mean you. You are being so selfish."

"Cut it out." David said, standing up, Henry being so tired was almost asleep already.

"This isn't helping,"

Killian sighed, and turned on his heel, "I won't stay here, and watch you kill yourself, over her." He huffed, and stormed out of the door.

David looked at Emma, who was already staring down at Regina.

"I have to go back." She sighed.

"No." David said sternly, "You need to rest."

"She's not resting, right now."

"Were you close to getting her to believe it wasn't real?" David asked, seeing the pain in his daughters face.

Emma was silent, which was enough of an answer for David.

"I can't leave her there alone." Emma sniffed back tears.

David wrapped his arms around Emma. His hand cupping her head. He wished he could protect from all this.

"I'll sleep for an hour, then I'm going back." Emma murmured.

David smiled slightly, "Thank you, I'll go tell Whale not to bother coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italic is memories/dreams

Emma awoke with a start, her dreams had been filled with images of Regina. Young Regina filled with fear, but still hopefully, and broken older Regina, huddling over Henry's dead body. She stretched, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She turned her neck around, hearing a click, she sighed and looked to see sunlight was pouring in the window.

She walked over to the bannister to see down into the main area of the apartment. Henry sat at the kitchen bar eating cereal, as Mary Margaret and David sat drinking coffee together. For a moment she could almost believe that it was a normal morning. Then she saw Regina, lying on the bed, she looked ghostly pale, with dark circles forming under her eyes.

Emma sighed, she knew what it was time for now. It was time to return. She didn't want to go back into that world of horrors. She headed down the stairs feeling sick.

"Morning." Mary Margaret smiled at her.

She gave a small smile back, ruffling Henry's hair, as she approached. He put his arm around her, giving her a hug.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, taking a cup of coffee from David.

"Nearly 8 hours." David said, as Mary Margaret prepared her a bowl of cereal. "And before you ask, I didn't wake you, cause you needed to sleep."

Emma didn't argue, as she devoured the cereal, and then the coffee.

"I need to go back into her mind," she said, putting the cup down. "You need to find the author." She sighed. She had suddenly remembered exactly why Regina was stuck in this hell.

"We looked for hours when he first ran off. How do we know he hasn't left town?" Mary Margaret asked, she wanted to delay Emma returning as long as possible.

"The Merry Men, were patrolling the border." Emma said, moving to put her bowl, and cup in the sink.

"What if he is already with Gold?" she asked, standing in front of the sink.

"Then, we have a problem." Emma sighed, moving past her, to drop off her dishes, then head over to Regina. Henry followed her immediately.

"Henry will you please go be with Belle today." She asked carefully.

Henry laughed slightly, "No, but I'll help Belle here today." He said defiantly. "I won't leave her."

Emma smiled, her eyes tired already.

"Okay kid."

David and Mary Margaret joined them, as Emma sat down in the chair beside Regina. David gave her a kiss on the head, and her hand a squeeze. He knew there was no way to change her mind.

"We'll stay, until Belle arrives, then I promise, we'll find him." He said, voice full of confidence.

Emma smiled, then gently placed her hand on Regina's head, and began to concentrate. Soon she left herself slip away again into sleep.

* * *

Cruella paced angrily. She wasn't happy. In a chair sat the author, the man responsible for taking away her happiness. He was never going to help her.

Maleficent was pacing impatiently, as Gold sat by a table staring into a bowl of black liquid. It the liquid swam images of the Charming house. He smiled, as he saw Emma sink back into Regina's mind.

"They're coming looking for you." Gold said, turning to the author.

"Then we better hurry." The author replied, nervously. He looked at Cruella with fear, as she drew closer.

"We need Emma's dark blood" Gold said, with a smile.

"The saviour isn't going dark." Maleficent scoffed, "Regina's nightmares are not going to turn her."

"But the vessel that Emma's darkness went into, that might work….I mean wouldn't it?" the author stammered, turning to Gold.

"That is my daughter you are talking about?" Maleficent hissed, moving towards the man as he cowered.

Gold with a wave of his hand sent Maleficent flying back, where she was held by magic against the wall.

"Where is she?" he asked the author

"She's in this world, she arrived with me and Ursula." Cruella sighed,

"You monster, you abandoned my child. "Maleficent roared, breaking free from the wall, rushing at Cruella.

Gold sighed and with a wave of his hand, Maleficent was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Now it's time to get moving." Gold coldly said, his eyes filled with anger.

* * *

_"Your people want Snow White to be queen. And unless you start building a dynasty, she'll take back the kingdom, and you'll lose it all." Cora's determined voice echoed around the chamber making Emma jump as she came too, in Regina's quarters of the castle._

_"And when I die of a mysterious illness, you're the power behind the child-sized throne, right? Well, guess what, mother? I found a way to keep that from ever happening." Regina said, raising a glass in the air. Emma rushed forward. Regina gave her a glance, but refused to look at her properly._

_"What is that?" Emma and Cora said in almost unison. Cora's voice with a tint of anger, and Emma's filled with fear._

_"A potion, to take away your future claim on the royal line." Regina smiled slightly, avoiding Emma's gaze._

_"But you're not pregnant." Cora queried, for a moment she seemed hopeful, that perhaps Regina was._

_"And now I never will be. I won't be a baby mill for you, mother." Regina shook her head, looking down into the liquid._

_"Regina, you can't do this, come with me." Emma begged, as Cora spoke, but she couldn't care less what Cora was saying._

_Regina shot Emma a look filled with venom, then turned back to Cora. "You made it clear you don't think anyone's going to love me. So why not make it official? After all, love is weakness."_

_"I was wrong about that. The man... I really thought he was a good match. I'm very sorry. Now, we both know you're not going to drink that, so put it down and we can fix this." Cora desperately spoke._

_Emma stood there, dumb struck, she knew what was unfolding in front of her, and she wanted it to be true, she wanted to be a nightmare._

_"You don't think I'm strong enough to do this?" Regina sounded like her young self._

_"Stupid girl. You think it'll make you strong to hurt yourself?" Cora scoffed._

_Emma saw the change in Regina's face, "No," she shouted._

_"Oh, it does if it hurts you more." Regina snarled, downing the drink in one, as Emma reached out to her._

_For a moment she looked triumphant, but then her face fell, and she sank back to a chair, in pain._

_"Get the hell out of my life!" She screamed at Emma and Cora as the two of them rushed towards her._

_"Oh, Regina. I really did come here to help you. I love you. I wanted you to have a child for your own sake. If I wanted to take your power... I'd find a much more direct way. Now please take one last piece of motherly advice. I hope you learn what it's taken me a lifetime to realize about myself. The only one standing in the way of your happiness is you." Cora sighed, beginning to leave._

_"Go back to wonderland, mother. I don't need you." Regina shouted, her voice wavering slightly, as Cora disappeared._

_Emma, was still kneeling beside Regina, as she put her hands on her abdomen, wincing, tears streaming down her cheeks. She put her hand on Regina's gently._

_"Oh Regina."_

_"I don't need you either." She angrily said, pushing her hand away, and forcing herself to stand._

_"Regina, please, things can be better, you have to…"_

_"What? Trust you? Believe you?" Regina coldly laughed, "You are like a parasite, you have only ever been here to see me suffer, ever since I was a child."_

_"Regina, I want to help, I know this is hard to believe." Emma tried to explain, but Regina turned away from her, face still contorted in pain._

_"Just leave me alone."_


	6. Chapter 6

Belle stood nervously in the shop, she had been glad when Snow had eventual left her alone in the library. She took a deep breathing trying to calm herself.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin." She said as calmly and emotionlessly as she could.

"Hello," he said quietly, having appeared behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned to look at him, her face creased in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled, reaching out to her.

She shrunk away. "Why?" she asked, her face filled with sadness.

He turned away from her, "Belle, I can't stand not being with you. I made a mistake."

"Save it Rumple." She said angrily, "You lost me, because of the choices you made. I'm asking you, to please stop this, if you ever loved me…"

"It's because I love you, I have to do this. So we can be happy." He pleaded slightly.

"How could you curse Regina with that spell, you said it could never be used." Belle quickly changed subject, she couldn't stand talking about the love they had shared. Her body longed to touch him, she missed his presence, but she couldn't stay with him. She couldn't trust him.

"Mara regaining her powers doesn't matter, I promise you that." He sighed, "As for Regina, she held you prisoner, she deserves no sympathy."

"Wait what do you mean Mara will regain her powers?" Belle gasped.

"I have to go." He said, smoke surrounding him.

"Rumple, no." she called after him. It was no use though, he was already gone.

Belle sunk to the floor, conversations with him, always drained her. She wanted to sob, cleanse herself in a way. She calmed herself quickly, and jumped to her feet. She knew she needed to warn the others, before Mara escaped.

* * *

_**Emma appeared in a field, and was almost immediately run over by a young Regina on a horse, as she jumped over hurdles. Emma couldn't help but smile at how happy and free the teenager seemed. She jumped over several barricades, before coming to a stop near her father. Regina jumped off her horse and hugged him, flashing Emma a smile.** _

_**"That's beautiful, sweetheart." He beamed,** _

_**"Thank you, daddy." She smiled back, glancing at Emma, who clapped, smiling back at her.** _

_**Emma saw Cora approaching, with a man she recognised as Daniel, holding a saddle, trailing behind her.** _

_**"Beautiful?" Cora scoffed "I'd hardly call that beautiful."** _

_**Emma came closer to Regina, and wrapped her hand around Regina's giving it a squeeze.** _

_**"You didn't like it, mother?" Regina said, a hint of anger in her voice.** _

_**"You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle." Cora sighed.** _

_**Regina stared at her mother, trying but failing to not roll her eyes. Emma glanced towards Cora worrying that she may have seen what Regina had done.** _

_**"I was just having fun." Regina replied, the anger in her voice becoming increasingly apparent. Emma squeezed her hand, once sharply, trying to ward her off antagonising her mother. A look of fury flitted across Cora's face, but she quickly schooled her face into its typical serene mask.** _

_**"Well, you're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?" Cora quipped as Reginas father opened his mouth to speak.** _

_**"Honey, please leave her alone." He pleaded, he couldn't stand watching the two of them argue. Emma stared at the kind looking older man. She remembered seeing how he had crumbled after that whip struck Regina's face. Yet she still couldn't believe that he had left Regina under her mother's charge.** _

_**"Stop coddling her. She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. I had such high hopes." Cora demanded, her eyes piercing.** _

_**"Milady, perhaps this saddle-" Daniel began, approaching Regina.** _

_**"I'm done riding for the day. And don't ever interrupt me and my mother again." Regina coldly replied, turning away from him, as she hands over the reins to the horse, which he leads away. Emma sees the hurt in his eyes as he goes away.** _

_**"Regina, that's Daniel, why did you speak to him like that?" Emma implores, anger rising within her. She can't believe Regina is being so cruel to the man she loves.** _

_**"Why do you always have to criticize me?" Regina sighed, she was getting angry too, but was trying to hide it as much as possible. She cast Emma a look filled with venom, she knew Emma couldn't understand.** _

_**"I'm not criticizing you – I'm helping you." Cora smiled sickenly sweetly.** _

_**Regina sighed and began to walk away.** _

_**"Regina, I'm sorry…." Emma began, but Cora interrupted her.** _

_**"Don't you walk away from me." She said angrily.** _

_**In a moment Regina was in the air, and floating back towards Cora.** _

_**"Mother! You know I don't like it when you use magic." She replied angrily.** _

_**"Fight her," Emma said, "You have magic, you can…." She trailed off.** _

_**"And I don't like insolence. I'll stop using magic, when you start being an obedient daughter." Cora quipped.** _

_**"Why can't I just be myself?" Regina said, her voice small.** _

_**"Regina, remember I told you, none of this is real, you can come with me," Emma began saying, as Cora spoke over the top of her.** _

_**"Oh, because you can be so much more. If you'd just let me help you…"** _

_**"I don't care!" Regina shouted, looking at Emma, then turned to her mother as she continued speaking "about status. I just want to be-"** _

_**Emma saw Cora's hand go up, and the reins, magically wrapped themselves around Regina, cutting off her air.** _

_**"Regina," Emma gasped as she watched the teenager struggle** _

_**"Cora, please." Henry cried out too.** _

_**Regina gasped, as Emma reached out to her, "Regina, please…trust me."** _

_**Regina closed her eyes, tears forming, and she looked away from Emma.** _

_**"Please… I'll be good." Regina said.** _

_**"Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear." Cora smiled, letting Regina float back down to the ground. Regina turned away in disgust, tears in her eyes, and ran off up the hill towards the stable.** _

_**Emma ran after her, grabbing her arm, as she approached the stable door.** _

_**"Regina, please." Emma said,** _

_**"No, I can't, I can't do this anymore. Please, I needed you as a child, but I don't need you here anymore. Please leave me." Regina pulled her arm away.** _

_**"I can't leave you Regina."** _

_**"Then that's your problem, not mine." Regina said coldly, and ran into the stable.** _

_**Emma watched as Regina apologised to Daniel, and they kissed. Regina's eyes caught Emma's as she hugged him close. Emma couldn't help but wonder if the cold Regina that had told her to leave, was just the same defence mechanism that had been cold to Daniel in front of Cora.** _

_**"I'm not giving up on you" Emma loudly said, as the memory began to fade around her.** _

* * *

Henry was done with waiting around, he hated seeing the pain and anguish, on both his mother's faces. He needed to do something more, than holding Regina's hand as she cried or screamed.

He had told his grandparents he was going to Granny's and that he needed some time to himself. The latter part had been true, but it was Mara he was going to see. He was marching down the street, lost in his thoughts, when he bumped straight into Belle.

"Henry." She said, forcing a smile,

"Oh hi," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing with colour.

"Where are you off to?" she inquired, noticing that he was alone.

"Oh just to Granny's." he smiled at her.

"Oh really, but you've already long past Granny's to get here." Belle sighed, "Tell me the truth, Henry."

He looked down at the ground as he spoke, aware of how foolish what he was saying was, "I was going to see Mara. To try and help my mom. I just.. want to be doing something."

"Henry, it's way too dangerous for you to be going on your own." Belle worried, "Come on, let's get you home."

Henry nodded, and followed Belle back to the apartment. He couldn't help but feel deflated, all he wanted was his mum awake again.


	7. Chapter 7

TW: Implied Rape, not graphic

Thank you for all the reviews and follows!

* * *

Belle lay curled up on the sofa asleep, her arm drooping off of it, so that her fingers just touched the book that had fallen from her hands as she fell asleep.

When she had arrived, Snow and Charming had taken off almost immediately, thanking her for looking after Henry and Neal.

Belle had tried to tell them about Mara, but they hadn't been listening. She had stayed, and began reading, but soon her eyes had drooped, and fallen asleep, despite her best efforts, as she knew she had to keep an eye on Henry.

Henry hadn't noticed Belle falling asleep, and jumped as her book hit the floor.

"Belle?" he said quietly.

She did not stir. Henry slowly got up, giving Regina's hand a kiss, then gently placing it beside her.

"I'll get you out of there, I promise mum." He forced a smile.

Quietly Henry headed towards the door, grabbing his jacket and scarf. He looked back sorrowfully at his two mothers. Henry reached out to the door handle, as the door opened.

Hook appeared through the door, and smiled as he saw Henry.

"Hello," he boomed,

"Shhh." Henry quickly replied, he grabbed Hook's arm and pulled him out the front door.

"What's going on?" Hook asked.

Henry could smell the rum reeking off him, however he knew he needed help, and that Hook was the most likely to actually help him do what he wanted to.

"I need your help," Henry whispered, starting to head down the stairs. "I want to go confront Mara." He said determinately.

Hook laughed slightly, but could tell how serious Henry was.

"I'll help you lad,"

"Really?" Henry asked, pausing on the stairs.

"Yes," Hook smiled, joining Henry on the stairs, "The sooner we save Regina, the sooner Emma can get out of that…nightmare."

* * *

**_Emma opened her eyes and found herself in an ornate room, a large bed sat beside a large balcony. Emma heard a small sob, and saw Regina sitting on the balcony. She was wearing a light blue ball gown, her legs dangling through the bars._ **

**_Emma headed over and sat down beside her._ **

**_"Hello," Emma smiled, she saw Regina was holding a bottle, and her cheeks were stained with tears._ **

**_"Don't you ever change?" Regina laughed, turning to look at Emma, in her white t-shirt and jeans as always._ **

**_"We can't all dress in beautiful ball gowns." Emma smiled back._ **

**_Regina laughed, and wiped the tears on her cheeks. "You can have it."_ **

**_"You wanna talk about it?" Emma asked, trying to sound casual._ **

**_Regina smiled sadly, a small hiccupping escaping her lips._ **

**_"Tomorrow it will be a year since I married him, and yesterday was the anni….anniversary of Daniel's death." She held back her sobs, "He doesn't even notice me, I am sitting her drinking, while they sit down there partying." She sniffed, then laughed, "I am a mess."_ **

**_Emma wrapped her arm around the teenager, and pulled her close._ **

**_"It doesn't have to be like this." Emma carefully said, thinking hard of the best way to try and convince Regina to believe this wasn't real._ **

**_Regina laughed, "Oh Emma, not this again, this is real, can we not….. just talk."_ **

**_Emma smiled, and took the bottle away from Regina, placing it away from them, then taking Regina's hand._ **

**_"What you want to talk about?" Emma smiled_ **

**_"Tell me about you? Your life? Where are you from?" Regina blurted out, pulling away from Emma's arms, and turning to her._ **

**_Her big brown eyes were glistening and Emma had to turn away._ **

**_"I have a son, named…" she pauses for a second, deciding whether to lie or not, "Henry."_ **

**_"That's my father's name," Regina says with a big smile. "Tell me something else."_ **

**_"Why don't you tell me about you?" Emma asks_ **

**_Regina looks down at her hands, which are neatly sitting in her lap._ **

**_"You've been with me my whole life, you know everything." Regina quietly answers._ **

**_"I don't know what makes you happy. Like what's your favourite colour?" Emma smiled, trying to lighten the mood again._ **

**_Regina gave a small smile, "I like pale blues, and violets."_ **

**_"My favourite colour is yellow." Emma smiled back._ **

**_Regina screwed up her face slightly, but quickly tried to make it look neutral again._ **

**_"What?" Emma asked, seeing her face._ **

**_"Nothing…." Regina hesitated, "It's just a bit garish don't you think." She smiled cheekily._ **

**_"How dare you!" Emma replied, pretending she had just been mortally offended. "That is my favourite colour!"_ **

**_Regina laughed, and Emma smiled back at her, looking up at the girl. She liked seeing her happy, even though she only saw her during her worst times, she still seemed so innocent, so….it was at that moment Regina planted her lips on Emma's._ **

**_Emma pulled away, almost immediately, looking at Regina in shock. How old was she? She must be barely 17, she couldn't be doing this._ **

**_"Regina, I….." she began._ **

**_The door to the bedroom was flung open, and there stood Leopold and two guards. My grandfather, was the first thought that rushed to Emma's head._ **

**_Regina jumped up immediately._ **

**_"Your Majesty, I…."Regina began to stammer, but the King raised a hand, to silence her._ **

**_"You have made a fool of me." He hissed. He motioned to the guards, one of whom grabbed Regina roughly by the arm, and pulled her towards the King. The other picked up the bottle, which was still on the floor._ **

**_"Please, I'm sorry," Regina said as she stood in front of Leopold, head bowed._ **

**_"Leave us," he barked at the guards, both left as Leopold circled Regina._ **

**_"It's been a year, and yet all you do is embarrass me. Drunk, at a ball, no consummation, some wife you are."_ **

**_He roughly grabbed her, and ripped her dress at the back, so that it fell away from her shivering body, leaving only her petticoat._ **

**_"Fight him, Regina. I know you have magic, use it." Emma shouted, running in front of Regina, and holding her hands. "Believe me, you can be happy."_ **

**_Leopold was now standing in front of Regina and he held her chin tightly, pushing his lips onto hers. As he pulled away, Regina let out a visceral scream sending a magical force towards him. Instead of knocking him back though it just dissolved around him._ **

**_"What?" Regina mumbled, "How?"_ **

**_"So you are like your mother." He laughed cruelly, "I have protection against magic Regina. I am not a fool."_ **

**_Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "Please trust me, know none of this is real." There was a pit of dread in the bottom of Emma's stomach. She needed to get out of here, she needed to get Regina out of here._ **

**_"If I ever die from magic Regina, whether you played a part in it or not, I have ensure, you will die a most painful death." Leopold coldly stated, "Do we understand each other?"_ **

**_"Yes," she quietly said._ **

**_"Yes, what?"_ **

**_"Yes, your majesty."_ **

**_Leopold smiled, and came closer to Regina, his hand stroking her face gently._ **

**_"Now, I think it's time, I took what's rightfully mine."_ **

**_Regina's whole body went ridged as he dragged her towards the bed._ **

**_"Emma," she whimpered, as her body hit the mattress, and the King clambered on top of her._ **

**_"I…." Emma began, she had not followed, and instead she stood with her back to the bed. In that moment Emma just wanted to run, she didn't want to see this. She couldn't._ **

**_Emma felt a surge of magic from inside her, and knew what was happening._ **

**_"I'm sorry," she sobbed._ **

**_The last thing she heard as she disappeared was Regina crying out for her to help her._ **

* * *

Emma awoke with a shout, gasping for air. Belle jumped awake, and approached Emma, who was sitting nearly doubled over.

"You're awake early." Belle said, curiously, turning to look at Regina, who was still deep asleep.

"I...I abandoned her." Emma spoke, trying to her voice as calm as possible.

"Emma?" Belle asked, turning back to the saviour.

"Henry?" Emma said suddenly, looking at the empty chair, "Where's Henry?"

"He was, oh no." Belle said, "I'm so sorry Emma, I fell asleep,"

"Henry," Emma shouted, storming up the stairs, two at a time.

"Emma, I think I know where he is." Belle called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Where?" Emma demanded running back down stairs.

"I think he went to confront Mara." Belle delicately said.

Emma face filled with a mix of exasperation and worry. "I'll go find him, can you please stay with Neal, and…. and Regina."

"Of course, but there is something you need to know Emma. Mara is regaining her powers, as Regina gets weaker."

"Great," Emma sighed, grabbing her jacket, and heading out of the flat.

Belle lifted Neal into her arms, and gently rocked him, as she prepared him a bottle, then sat beside Regina, as she fed him.

"Emma….." Regina gasped suddenly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Belle noticed bruises around her neck, and wrists, hand shaped bruises.

* * *

Hook and Henry stood at the entrance to the basement, when Hook turned to Henry.

"How are we going to get past that Nurse?" Hook asked, "It's not like we have permission to be here."

"Don't worry, I can handle that. There is a reason we stopped at Granny's" Henry smile, strutting into the reception area.

"Hello, Henry." The nurse said, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know if Mara had said anything about my mum."

"Henry," the nurse sighed,

"I brought a coffee," Henry smiled, passing it to her, however instead of letting her take it, he let it fall onto the desk.

"Oh Henry!" she shouted.

"I'm so sorry."

"Just head home," she sighed, leaving for the staff bathroom.

Henry nodded at Hook, who came into the reception area, as Henry grabbed the keys.

"Nicely done." Hook smiled.

Henry didn't respond, he was too nervous, to see the women who had cursed his mother. The two of them headed down the corridor.

Henry paused outside the door that was Mara's fear knotting in his belly.

"Maybe this isn't such a..." he began, he stopped though when he heard Mara's eerie singing from the other side of the door.

"Queenie, Queenie, quite contrary, How does your blood flow?"

"Stop it," Henry shouted, putting the key in the lock, and pulling the door open.

Mara cackled, as she shoved the door hard, hitting Henry on the other side, and sending him skirting along the floor.

She burst through into the corridor, flashing a smile at Henry on the floor.

"Thanks... Little Prince." she snarled as she disappeared in smoke.

Hook rushed to Henry helping him up, as Emma came bursting into the basement prison, gun raised.

"What happened?" she gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! It's what keeps me writing :) Also if you have any times in Regina's life you want Emma to go to just say in Review :)**

* * *

Henry sobbed into Emma's shoulder, she had her arms wrapped tightly around him. They were still in the corridor of the hospital basement.

Hook approached the two of them, his face filled with a goofy "I'm sorry" expression that lacked any true emotion of guilt behind it.

"I'm sorry, love." He smiled,

"Save it." Emma snapped,

Henry looked up, Emma moved away from her son, and headed towards Hook. "What on earth were you thinking? You put my son's life in danger, and now we are all in danger." She shouted.

"He wanted my help." Hook angrily replied.

"And you put his life in danger, out of what the goodness of your heart." Emma scoffed, turning away from Hook and taking Henry's hand.

"Come on let's get you home." Emma coldly said.

"Don't walk away from me Swan." Hook shouted marching after her, and grabbing her arm.

"Get…your…hand, off me, unless you want to lose it to." She hissed.

"Come on, love." He smiled, trying to turn her to face him.

"No," Emma shouted, turning suddenly, magic flying from her hands, sending Hook hurtling down the corridor.

"Mum?" Henry gasped.

Emma looked down at her hands, they were shaking. She didn't want to think about what has just happened, so quickly grabbed Henry's hand, and dragged him out of the hospital.

"Mum, what was that?" Henry asked again, as they marched down the street. He pulled away from Emma, as they stopped, Emma gulping in the fresh air.

"I just got mad, and, I don't know Henry." Emma sighed, running her hands through her hair.

Then she caught sight of Snow and Charming up ahead, leaving Granny's with a bag of takeaway. Emma went stiff. Snow she thought, the one who got Regina married to Leopold. Leopold who…. Emma stopped herself.

Henry followed her gaze, and called to them.

They turned with a smile, as Henry ran to them. Emma followed slowly, but stayed back, her whole body tense.

"Your awake early aren't you?" Snow said quietly, as she saw Emma approaching. Henry turned back to Emma in shock.

"Does that mean?" he gasped

"No, she's not." Emma quietly replied, "But there is something. Mara has escaped, and Belle says her powers are returning to her."

"We couldn't find the author, or Gold and the others, the cabin was empty." Charming said, after a moment.

"We need to get home, make a plan." Emma quickly said, marching towards the flat. Snow went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she immediately flinched away.

Gold stood down the street watching with the author and Cruella. He smiled as he saw Emma flinch away from her mother. Down the street he saw Hook come hobbling along, his face filled with anger.

"It's happening." He smiled.

"This may have escaped your attention, but Mara is on the loose and we are running out of time for your little game." Cruella sighed.

"Patience Cruella." He growled, he was growing weary of her.

"My patience has worn thin," Cruella angrily replied, "If you want a dark swan, I'll give you a dark swan." She cackled, and walked away from them.

* * *

They all arrived back at the apartment, where Belle was sitting down beside Regina, reading a large book.

Henry immediately returned to his seat beside Regina, and took her hand in his, kissing her hand gently. Belle smiled gently at Emma. She knew that why ever Emma had awoken early had not been good.

"How is she?" Emma queried

"Weakening." Belle replied bluntly, there was no point sugar coating anything, they did not have time.

"I have to go back." Emma said her voice wavering.

"No, let me go." Snow said gently, reaching out to touch Emma's shoulder. Emma immediately pulled away. "Emma?" Snow said in shock with a tinge of hurt.

"I can't leave her." Emma said quietly, turning from her mother.

"Ever since you came out, you won't even look at me." Snow began to argue. "What did you see?"

"Nothing." Emma sharply replied. "It doesn't matter. We can't do anything for her arguing."

"Belle, focus on finding a way to bind, trap or destroy Mara's powers." Emma's in command voice took over, masking any pain or discomfort she way have been feeling.

"Please be careful." Snow said gently, as Emma sat down beside Regina.

"We will continue our hunt for the author." David added.

"Also look for Maleficent." Emma smiled at her father. Then with a slightly wary smile at her mother, Emma cast the spell. It wasn't that she hated her mother, it was that she blamed herself for abandoning Regina when she needed her. Her anger at Snow was really anger at herself, as in her heart she knew that Snow had been a child, and probably never truly knee of Regina's suffering.

* * *

_**Emma appeared on a hillside in the gardens of Regina's home. Emma felt immense relief when she saw that Regina was a young girl. Regina looked up at her, a smile spreading across her face.** _

_**"Emma!"she smiled, then her expression changed to one of panic, "I'm late for tea!" She gasped, leaping up.** _

_**"Jump on." Emma signalled to the child to jump on her back. Regina did so, and Emma began to run towards the house. Regina giggled as she clung onto Emma.** _

_**"Faster, faster." She chuckled.** _

_**"I'm not your horse." Emma smiled back.** _

_**The two of them arrived in Regina's room just as the servant appeared through the servants door, pushing a trolley.** _

_**The maid looked incredibly relieved to see Regina sitting at her table.** _

_**"Miss Regina." She smiled. Bringing the trolley to the table.** _

_**Cora burst into the room, looking at Regina.** _

_**"Glad to see you on time Regina. As you know a lady never misses her tea." Cora said.** _

_**Regina gave a small smile and a nod.** _

_**"I shall be having my tea in the meeting room. I have business with which to attend." Cora said to the maid, before turning and heading out of the room.** _

_**The maid poured Regina a cup of tea in the finest china, Emma had ever seen.** _

_**"I don't suppose I could have two cups." Regina delicately asked** _

_**"What do you want two cups for child?"** _

_**"One is for my friend Emma." Regina nervously replied.** _

_**The maid smiled. "Of course, how could I forget about Emma." She poured another cup, setting it opposite Regina.** _

_**The maid tool her leave, she worried greatly about the girl, and it didn't surprise her that she still had an imaginary friend, as she had no contact with other children.** _

_**"Enjoy your tea, my lady." the maid smiled, before closing the door behind her.** _

_**Regina beamed up at Emma. Emma sat down.** _

_**"Cheers." she smiled, clinking her cup with Regina.** _

_**"Thank you." Regina quietly said, as she set her tea down.** _

_**"For what?" Emma asked.** _

_**"You saved me. Normally when you arrive something bad happens, but this time you stopped it from happening." Regina smiled.** _

**_"See I told you, you could trust me."_ **

**_"Do you want to see my doll?" Regina smiled, jumping up from the seat._ **

**_"I'd love to." Emma smiled, following the little girl to her bed._ **

**_Regina pulled a small raggedy doll from under the mattress of the bed. Emma couldn't help her face frowning slightly, but she quickly masked it with a smile. Regina hugged the doll tightly._ **

**_"What a lovely doll." Emma smiled._ **

**_"I made her myself." Regina blushed, "The kitchen maid, Joan helped me."_ **

**_"Wow." Emma smiled. "Is it your favourite doll?"_ **

**_"She's my only doll. Mother believes toys are not suitable for proper young ladies." Regina sighed._ **

**_Emma nodded in understanding._ **

**_"When I was your age, I also only had a doll. Her name was Alice."_ **

**_Regina beamed, coming closer to Emma._ **

**_"Do you want to play a game?" Emma smiled down at the girl._ **

**_Regina's eyes lit up, and giving the doll a quick squeeze, she carefully put it back under the mattress. Regina rushed over to a cabinet and grabbed a set of cards, meeting Emma at the table._ **

**_Emma shuffled the cards, as Regina watched fascinated at how quickly her hands moved._ **

**_"This game is called Bull...it's called Cheat."_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Cruella sat in her car, filing her nails. She was outside the Charming's apartment waiting for someone to leave, she hoped Henry would once again sneak out, leaving him vulnerable. Cruella needed to make Emma dark, she needed to be able to kill again. She knew the author was now stuck under Rumpelstiltskin's wing, Ursula was now gone, and who the hell knew where Maleficent had disappeared off to after she had escaped Rumple's binds.

Cruella had never been a fan of Rumple, and now stuck with him and that insipid author, was making her desperate.

Cruella felt a cold breeze, and saw black smoke pouring in through the gaps in the car. Cruella rolled her eyes, as Mara appeared in the seat beside her.

"Very dramatic,darling." Cruella said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mara stretched as her body completely materialized.

"It's been a long time since I have been able to be dramatic." Mara smiled, "Beside what's wrong with a little flair?"

Cruella smiled back at her. She liked the twisted nature of the girl sitting beside her.

"I want your assistance." Mara said, turning away from Cruella and looking out the window, up at the apartment.

"Why?" Cruella replied, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I want you to scare Emma, stop her from going into Regina's mind."

"Why do you need me to do it?" Cruella sighed.

"Cause if I do it, she'll know that's my game."

"What's in it for me darling?" Cruella smiled.

"I can remove your curse." Mara slowly said, turning back to Cruella, a smile across her face.

"That's impossible. So don't play your little games with me." Cruella hissed.

Mara laughed, and took Cruella's hand forcefully.

"I make nightmares come alive. All I need is to know who's nightmare it would be." She beamed.

Cruella's face lit into a grin.

"Well then Darling, let's get started."

* * *

_**Emma felt the familiar feeling of falling and darkness surrounding her. She couldn't quite believe the calm, happy time she had just spent with young Regina.** _

_**The way Regina had smiled, and laughed. It tore Emma apart more than she ever thought possible. She wanted to see older Regina desperately, the young hopeful eyes she had just left, reminded her of how broken the older Regina would become.** _

_**Emma heard a small gurgling laughing and knew immediately she was still with young Regina.** _

_**Regina was sitting on the floor, she could barely be a year old, sucking on her toes. She was staring up at her father, who was sitting writing at his desk.** _

_**Henry Sr. looked down with a smile at the young girl, and with a quick glance around the room, knelt down on the floor a little way away from her.** _

_**"You going to come to Daddy?" he gently called.** _

**_Regina beamed, trying to push herself up onto her feet, falling forward though she just began to crawl towards him._ **

**_Henry swooped her up into the air with a laugh, blowing a raspberry on her stomach. He carefully put her down on her feet, still holding onto her hands._ **

**_Very slowly Regina stuck one foot in front of the other, and Henry edged backwards on his knees._ **

**_"That's my girl." he smiled._ **

**_Emma had edged forward slowly, during the exchange, and was now standing opposite Henry._ **

**_Regina fell down onto her bottom, and turned to look at Emma. Her bright brown eyes starring at her with fascination. She beamed, and pushing herself up again, slowly toddled towards Emma, arms outstretched._ **

**_"Honey, this way." Her father called to her, but she continued on towards Emma until, she once again toppled over._ **

**_"Regina?" He called as she began to crawl towards Emma._ **

**_"Henry!" Cora's voice boomed, causing Emma and Henry to jump, and Regina to begin sobbing._ **

**_"Have you finished those letters?" she demanded, ignoring her screaming daughter._ **

**_Henry jumped up from the floor._ **

**_"Nearly, I'm sorry." he babbled._ **

**_Cora sent him flying with a wave of her hand, into his desk chairs, manacles clamped around his wrists._ **

**_Cora roughly picked up the screaming Regina._ **

**_"Catherine!" Cora screamed, making Regina scream louder._ **

**_A maid burst quickly into the room. Cora shoved Regina into her arms._ **

**_"Take her away from me," Cora sighed._ **

* * *

Snow and David were marching through the forest. Snow was not happy at all, she could tell Emma was annoyed at her, and she wanted to know why. She was playing with her bow in her hand, twirling it round.

David gently took her hand, steadying it, he could tell how anxious she was.

"What's wrong?" David asked, stopping her.

"Emma will barely look at me." Snow sighed, "I just keep wandering what she saw, what I did? I just want her to tell me so I can explain, or tell her it was a nightmare not a memory."

David wrapped his arms around Snow.

"I just want this all to be over." she said cuddling into him.

"I know." he sighed.

She pulled away from him, taking his hand.

"Gold already has the author, this is a wild goose chase." Snow wearily said.

"We need to find a way to stop Mara." David agreed.

* * *

Belle put the phone down, and looked over at Henry on the sofa. He gave her a smile.

"Dr Whale will be here soon." she smiled, "You wanting something to eat?"

"Maybe when mum wakes up." he quietly said.

Belle nodded, and began to prepare some sandwiches. She sat down beside him once they were made, and handed one to him.

"Thanks Belle." He smiled.

"I wish I could do more." he muttered as he took a bite.

"I know." Belle replied, "Your mum is going to be okay."

Henry looked doubtfully over at Regina, who was squirming slightly.

There was a knock at the door, Belle smiled.

"That's probably Whale." she said, getting up.

"I can't lose her too." Henry quietly said, as Belle pulled open the door, causing her to turn to look at him.

It was all the distraction Cruella needed to hit Belle hard on the head with the but of her gun.

Belle crumpled to floor. Henry immediately rushed to her, as Cruella strutted into the flat.

"Hello kid." she smiled, as he bent down to check her pulse.

She drew her gun on him.

"You are coming with me."

* * *

_**Regina wobbled on her heels out of the Rabbit Hole pub, the world was slightly cloudy to her at the moment.** _

_**Regina reached out to steady herself, head swimming.** _

_**"What are you doing?" Emma asked.** _

_**"Isn't it obvious Sheriff, drowning my sorrows." Regina angrily said, pulling her car keys out her jacket pocket.** _

_**"Regina." Emma gently said, putting her hand on her shoulder.** _

_**Regina pulled away angrily. "Don't touch me."** _

_**"Regina, it's..." Emma began, then realized that this must be during her first year in StoryBrooke.** _

_**"Oh, it's fake you." Regina laughed, "Of course, am I so miserable that I get two of you?"** _

_**"Regina, you have to..."** _

_**"Believe you, that none of this is real. That I can be happy." Regina sighed, "Piss off Emma."** _

_**Regina tried to get her car keys into the door to unlock it, but kept missing.** _

_**"You are not driving home like this." Emma sighed.** _

_**She knew Regina didn't get into a car accident. At least she hoped, could Regina have hidden it from her? She dismissed the thought immediately.** _

_**Regina sunk to the ground sobbing. Emma sat down beside her, putting an arm around her. Regina leaned into her.** _

_**"Remember that time on my balcony?"** _

_**Emma froze slightly.** _

**_"I kissed you." Regina laughed slightly. "Then...you left me."_ **

**_"I'm so sorry Regina. If I..."_ **

**_Regina silenced Emma, planting a kiss on her lips. Then pulling away almost instantly._ **

**_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."_ **

**_Emma shrugged slightly. "Regina, I'm here to help you."_ **

**_"Is the real you?"_ **

**_"Yes, and I am real."_ **

**_"Yeah, yeah I know." Regina smiled, wiping some of the tears away from her checks._ **

**_"Come on, I'll walk you home." Emma smiled, helping Regina stand up. She wanted to get Regina out of here, before anything bad could happen._ **

**_As Regina stood, the door to the Rabbit Hole opened. Whale came stumbling out of the pub._ **

**_He stood still for a moment, taking deep breaths. Then turned seeing Regina leaning against the wall._ **

**_"Regina, let's go now." Emma said, seeing Whale coming towards them._ **

**_"Just give me a second." Regina quietly said._ **

**_"Regina!" Whale's voice called._ **

**_She turned to him, with a smile._ **

**_"Hello Doctor."_ **

**_Emma gripped her hand tightly, trying to pull her away. Regina turned to look at Emma._ **

**_"What are you..." she faltered as she spoke, the smile fading from her face. She turned back to Whale, backing away._ **

**_"I'm just going home." she nervously said._ **

**_"Not driving I hope." he laughed, coming closer._ **

**_"Of course not." she said, forcing a smile. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm tightly._ **

**_"Stay with me a little while." he leered._ **

**_"I would love to, but got to go." she said stiffly. "Please let go of my arm."_ **

**_Whale held tightly onto her. She hit him hard, her nails scarping down his face._ **

**_"You little bitch." he roared, slamming her hard into the wall._ **

**_"Emma!" she shouted, trying hard to push him off her._ **

**_Whale pulled away from her with a start, looking around, expecting to see Emma. Emma grabbed Regina's hand, and pulled her away, the two of them running._ **

**_"He was, going to.." Regina gasped, when they finally stopped. "You knew. You saved me."_ **

**_Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, sobbing into her shoulder._ **

* * *

Emma awoke with a start to see an IV drip in Regina's arm. She looked around, and saw Dr Whale beside Belle who was unconscious on the sofa.

"What did you do?" she growled, trying to stand, but her legs giving away beneath her.

"Belle, called me, I arrived here to find her unconscious." Whale explained, coming towards Emma, to try and help her up.

Instead she swung a punch at him.

"Don't touch me and don't you even look at her." Emma shouted, pulling herself up.

David and Snow entered the flat, Neal in Snow's arms.

"Where's Henry?" Emma gasped.

Whale handed her a note.

"This was on the door."


	10. Chapter 10

Henry sat fidgeting, his hands bound, on a tree trunk in the forest. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was scared. He wanted to be a hero, and face this with bravery, like his mothers, but right now all he wanted was their arms around him, telling him, he was safe.

Cruella was sitting a little way off, playing a game on her phone. Henry hoped she would remain this distracted, so that he could at least try make a run for it. However just as he was building up the courage to stand up and quietly walk away, she turned to look at him.

"Right, kid." She sighed, standing up, and marching over to him.

"Time to call mummy dearest." she smiled, pulling him roughly towards her, by his jacket.

"You won't win you know." Henry fiercely replied, pulling himself away from her slightly.

She rolled her eyes, and opened up facetime on her phone.

"Your mommies were looking awfully tired." Cruella snarled, "I doubt either of them will make it."

Henry glared up at her. He felt a knot in his stomach though, he feared she might be right, that Emma couldn't save Regina. That they'd both be lost in the process.

Cruella pulled him closer again, and dialed Emma. She had made sure to steal the number of Regina's phone before she took the little brat hostage. She wished she could have smothered Regina right there and then. Soon, she had to keep reminding herself. Soon, I can kill whoever I like.

Henry put on his best brave face, as Emma answered the call.

* * *

Emma was sitting her head in her hands, trying to stop herself from breaking down and sobbing. No matter what any of them said, she knew this was her fault. It was her responsibility to protect Henry, and she had failed him. Now he was with some puppy skinning sociopath, and it was her fault.

Snow, David, Whale and a recently conscious Belle were standing in the kitchen, trying to give Emma a little space. Whale was nervously shifting from foot to foot, Emma hadn't really spoken since she had read the note, but he was afraid she would once again go for him.

"She didn't say why she tried to hit you?" Snow whispered, eyes on Emma.

"No," Whale muttered, "She just told me to stay away."

All of them jumped, as Emma's phone began ringing.

Emma leaped to her feet grabbing her phone of the table. She didn't recognize the number but already knew who was video calling her.

"Where is he?" She immediately said, as she answered.

"What no pleasantries?" Cruella laughed slightly, pulling Henry into frame, her arm wrapped around him.

"Here's the little prince."

"If you have harmed..."

"One hair on his head, you'll kill me." Cruella mockingly replied.

"I know the drill." Cruella sighed, she tone filling with annoyance.

"Fine then let's cut the crap, what do you want?" Emma snapped back.

"I want my happy ending," Cruella smiled back.

"Mum, don't listen..." Henry began to argue, but Cruella wrapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," she whispered, "The grown-ups are talking."

"I want you deliver me the author, or him to write my happy ending, and you deliver the piece of paper to me." Cruella coldly stated.

Emma nodded.

"You have ten hours, or you'll son will be as dead as his father." Cruella smiled, and hung up, before Emma could say anything else.

Emma let out a visceral scream, and threw her phone hard across the room into the wall, wear it smashed.

Snow, and David rushed straight to her. Their arms wrapping around her, as she sobbed.

"We'll get him back." Snow whispered.

Emma nodded, and wiping away the tears from her cheeks, suddenly stood up.

"I have to go get the author."

"Emma, you need to rest." David tried to argue, holding gently onto Emma's arm. Emma pulled her arm away, and headed over to Whale and Belle.

"Belle, you need to find away to protect this apartment from Mara." Emma said to Belle, giving her a slight smile.

"And you!" Emma growled turning to Whale, "You get out of here now."

"Emma, Regina needs to be monitored." Dr Whale tried to explain calmly, looking between the others for back up.

"Emma, he's right." Snow said gently, touching Emma's shoulder, to try and be reassuring. Emma however just pulled away from her.

"Emma..." Snow quietly said, her voice filled with pain.

"In Regina's head, he..." Emma faltered, she felt like she was betraying Regina's confidence by revealing what she had seen. Her whole world was crumbling around her. She needed to find Henry, but also had to protect Regina. Neither Regina or Henry would ever forgive her if she let something happen to the other.

"David." Snow gasped, breaking Emma out of her trance.

Emma turned to see Whale covering his face, blood streaming from his nose. David towering over him.

"You're all crazy!" Whale shouted, backing away from David, as Snow stood in front of him, stopping him from attacking again.

"That bitch probably imagined the whole thing, cause she wanted it." He continued angrily, still backing away to the front door.

Emma at hearing his words, leaped up, and started coming towards him, fire in her eyes.

"I never touched her." he shouted, running out of the apartment as fast as he could.

Emma slumped as the door, slammed behind him.

"I don't know if I believe him or not." She murmured, more to herself than anyone else. "I just can't help but think of when the curse broke, and he had his hands around her neck."

Snow and David came over to Emma, David pulling Emma into a hug, his hand cupping her head.

"I don't know what to believe." she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"I know." he whispered. "But what matters right now, is getting Henry back."

"How?" she replied, her tone filled with defeat.

"Don't give up Emma, we always find a way." Snow smiled comfortingly at her daughter.

"And I know exactly how."

Emma pulled away from her father's embrace, looking at her mother, with a mix of confusion and hope.

"You do?" David queried looking at his wife surprised.

"Yes, we need to get Maleficent's help."


	11. Chapter 11

David, Emma and Snow were once again marching through the forest surrounding StoryBrooke. Emma had magically transported them here, believing she had managed to track Maleficent to this spot. However they had yet to see the dragon.

Emma was growing more and more frustrated with each passing minute, she was marching a few feet ahead of her parents. Snow could sense her daughter's building tension.

"Maleficent!" She suddenly screamed.

"Emma!" Snow gasped, rushing to her. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to find Maleficent, this was your plan after all." Emma retorted.

"You are also alerting everyone nearby to our presence." Snow huffily replied.

"Anyone with magic can sense us any way." Emma sighed, turning away from her mother.

"Stop!" Snow shouted.

Emma stopped, a few feet away, but didn't turn around.

"What did you see in Regina's head that is making you so distant towards me?" Snow spoke her words full of pain.

Emma remained standing perfectly still, not speaking.

"Emma?" Snow pleaded, "Please."

"I saw your father." Emma said, barely louder than a whisper.

"My father?" Snow asked confused, "What would he..." she stopped mid sentence, realization hitting her like a tidal wave. Her hand automatically went to her mouth.

Emma turned to look at Snow, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Emma gulped.

"It's...it's not your fault." Snow quietly replied.

Emma came slowly towards Snow, and took her hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze.

"How touching." Maleficent drawled.

Emma jumped, turning to look at her.

"Don't look so surprised saviour." Maleficent laughed, strutting towards them. "The entire forest heard you scream my name." she smirked.

"We need your help." Emma quickly said, she didn't have time for banter.

"Straight to the chase as always." Maleficent smiled, "How can I help you?"

"You can help us by telling us about Cruella." Snow butted in, her and David coming to stand either side of Emma.

"I think you should be concentrating on Mara, right now." Maleficent sighed haughtily. Looking at Snow, her eyes like daggers.

"Mara isn't the one who kidnapped my son." Emma interrupted, drawing Maleficent's attention back to her.

Maleficent smiled slightly.

"Well, how about a deal then?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. She was sick of deals and bargaining.

"You go find my daughter, and I'll help you retrieve Henry."

"I can't leave Storybrooke now." Emma replied quickly.

"You don't have to." Maleficent smiled. "Send the people who banished my child in the first place."

"We'll go." David jumped in.

"David?" Snow gasped, and the same time as Emma.

"We need to make amends for what we did." He calmly said.

"What about our memories? We can't cross the town line without losing them." Snow rebutted.

"I think we can." David smiled, "Gold needed the most important thing in his life, to retain his memories. We'll have each other."

"How will we get back?" Snow continued.

"I have a spell." Maleficent smiled, "But you'd only have 72 hours to go and return."

"See?" David said. "We have to do this."

He took Snow's hands in his, and smiled at her.

"Okay." she nodded.

* * *

Belle sat at the kitchen island, preparing the ingredients for a powerful protection spell. Whilst flicking through a large spell book.

Regina let out a gasp, her body convulsing.

Belle jumped at the sound, and immediately rushed to her side.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Belle tried to soothe her, taking her hand in hers. Belle gently placed a cold, damp flannel on Regina's clammy head.

"I know, I'm not Emma." Belle gently said, rubbing Regina's hand with her thumb. "I know you probably can't even hear me, but... I'm here for you."

Regina's body began to relax, her head lolling to the side. Belle looked up at the IV checking to see how full it was. Since Whale had hooked her up to it, she had regained some of her colour. He had left another two bags with them.

Belle smiled to herself, as she removed the flannel from Regina's head.

"I never would have thought when we first met, or even a few months ago, that I'd be sitting here looking after you. Hoping you'll survive."

"How sweet." Mara's chilling voice chuckled through the apartment.

Belle leapt to her feet, her arm extended, blocking Regina.

Mara laughed, seeing Belle trying to protect Regina.

"Oh, my dear, you think you can stop me." Mara smiled, strutting towards the two of them. Belle followed her with her eyes, she knew her phone was still over in the kitchen, along with the potion ingredients. Even though she knew that they could not help her without magic.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here." Mara sighed, picking up a framed photo of Charming and Snow from the table, she gave it and quick glance, then dropped it. It hit the floor with a crash, making Belle jump.

Mara smiled at Belle jumping.

"What do you want?" Belle hissed.

"You are brave." Mara sighed, "Foolishly so."

Mara came towards Belle slowly.

"Stay back." she yelled.

Mara smiled sympathetically, and raised her hand, black smoke pouring out of it, filling Belle's nose and mouth.

Belle chocked, gasping as she tried to fight against the magic. She slipped to the ground, her eyes slowly closing.

Mara sighed, and headed over to the IV. She quickly yanked it out of Regina's arm.

"Normally I like a nice slow death." Mara smiled at Regina, brushing her hair behind her ear. "But right now I just need all my powers back."

Mara held her hand to the side of Regina's face, concentrating on the spell she was about to enact, to make Regina's nightmares worse, so that Emma could not return to her mind.

Mara suddenly let out a scream as a dagger hit her in the arm.

"Get away witch." Hook bellowed, from the doorway.

Mara screamed again, flies cascading out of her mouth towards him. Hook began swatting at them desperately. However they quickly cleared. Hook looked up to see that Mara was gone, surveying the room, he spotted Belle unconscious on the floor, and rushed to her side.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I haven't updated in forever, but been busy with university exams and work. If you can review it would be amazing. Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Emma let out a sharp gasp of pain, clutching her stomach, as she doubled over.

"Emma!?" Snow gasped, reaching out to Emma.

"Regina!" Emma gasped, her head falling back, as she stood back up straight. "She's in pain."

"Go to her." David said, giving Emma a squeeze on her shoulder. "We'll get Maleficent's daughter back."

Emma was breathing heavily now, trying to focus as pain blurred her vision.

"You shouldn't go now." Emma said, trying to control her breathing.

Maleficent appeared beside Emma, a smirk on her face.

"If you want Henry back from the Puppy Skinner I'd send your parents to get my daughter." Maleficent hissed.

Emma's face tightened, anger filling her face.

"It's okay Emma, we'll keep in contact." Snow quickly said, seeing how tense Emma was getting.

"You need to concentrate on getting Henry and saving Regina." David added.

"This is our responsibility, we need to fix it." Snow continued, smiling, and pulling Emma into a hug.

Emma sniffed, hugging her mother back, as her father joined the hug, gently resting his hand on the back of Emma's hand.

"How touching, but can we get on with it." Maleficent sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Be careful." Emma whispered to her parents, as they separated.

"You too." Snow replied.

David and Snow held hands, turning away from Emma and Maleficent, heading away to the town line.

Emma waited a few seconds before turning back to Maleficent.

"Is Regina alive?" Maleficent asked cautiously.

"I think so, I can't feel her in pain anymore." Emma replied nervously, hoping that the lack of pain didn't mean Regina was dead.

"Go to her, quickly." Maleficent said quietly.

"I'll get Henry." she said more determinedly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't let her die." Maleficent replied frankly.

Emma looked closely at Maleficent, how her face was contorted with emotions of concern and fear for Regina. Emma wondered how too the close of them had been.

"Also if Mara regains all her powers, none of us are safe." she added, casually, as if trying to underplay her feelings of concern for Regina.

"I don't know if I can save her." Emma sighed, admitting to herself for the first time, that this may not be something she could come back from.

"You have to." she hissed back. "You need to get back in her head, and bring her back."

* * *

Hook stood over Belle, he had carefully lifted her onto the sofa, having checked her pulse, temperature and head for injury. She was completely fine, and Hook knew that the same fate had befallen her and Regina.

He wondered if Rumpelstiltskin already knew that Belle was in danger, how long it would take him to show up here.

Hook jumped as Emma appeared beside Regina's bed in a puff of smoke.

"Emma." he gasped, rushing to her.

She swayed slightly, but steadied herself clutching the bed frame.

"What happened?" she asked, looking down at Regina.

"Mara was here when I arrived, Belle was infected by the curse too." Hook said, watching Emma. She hadn't looked up from Regina, until he mentioned Belle, when she glanced over to the sofa, where Belle lay.

Hook felt anger rise in him, as Emma had still not even looked at him. He grabbed her roughly by the the shoulders turning her to look at him.

"You can't go back into her head, Emma." he growled.

"If she dies, Mara's power is released." Emma angrily replied, pushing his hands off her.

"You can barely stand, Swan." Hook angrily replied. "She isn't worth your life."

"You need to go." Emma retorted, turning away from him.

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I don't want you here." Emma shouted suddenly.

The front door burst open, and Granny and Ruby walked in followed by Henry.

"Henry!" Emma gasped, as he rushed into her arms.

"I'm okay, mom." he smiled, hugging her tightly. "I got away from her, Ruby and Granny found me wandering."

Emma released him, turning to Ruby and Granny.

"Thank you so much." Emma smiled, to both Granny and Ruby.

Ruby was already sitting beside Belle, making sure she was alright, but she smiled up at Emma.

"Would you mind staying...with us?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course." Granny smiled. "Now let me get some food on for you all."

"Emma..." Hook called, as Granny, Ruby and Henry headed to the kitchen.

"I want you gone." Emma growled.

Hook tried to touch her arm, but she pulled away.

"No, go." she replied, quieter this time, as she could feel everyone's eyes from the kitchen on the two of them.

Hook sighed, turning on his heel, and marching out of the house, and slamming the door behind him.

Maleficent appeared as the door slammed beside Belle's side

"Hello." she smiled, "I see Henry made it home okay."

"Thank you, I..." Emma began to gush, but Maleficent silenced with a raise of her hand.

"I did nothing, he was gone already when I found Cruellaaaaah." the last word became a cry, and Maleficent whirled around to Belle sitting bolt upright hsving grabbed Maleficent as she awoke.

"Belle!" Ruby beamed, rushing to her side.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked Belle, coming towards her.

"I knew that it wasn't real almost immediately, but it still took a lot of energy to get out of those..." Belle faltered on what word to use. Illusions, no, they were far too real for that. It was like being trapped in another world, where you could never be certain what was real and what was fake.

"I have to go back now, get her out before..." Emma caught sight of the fear on Henry's face and stopped her ramble.

"Let me know, when your parents are back." Maleficent mumbled, before disappearing again.

"I promise she'll be okay." Emma said, staring into Henry's eyes, as she went to sit down beside Regina.

Henry nodded, coming over to Emma, to hold her hand as she fell once again asleep.

"Take care of him for me." Emma quickly said to Granny, Ruby and Belle, as she once again placed her hand on Regina, and fell asleep.

Henry waited until Emma was completely gone before letting go of her hand. He headed into the kitchen, Belle and Ruby sat chatting and reading on the sofa.

"Anything I can help with?" He forced a smile at Granny.

* * *

_**Emma found herself standing in the hallway of Regina's home, sunlight streaming in.** _

_**"Regina?" Emma called out.** _

_**"Emma," Regina called back, from the kitchen. Appearing in the hall, wearing an apron. "I didn't think you'd be home till late." she smiled.** _

**_Emma smiled back, a little unsure of exactly when they were. Regina looked slightly older. Emma couldn't help but suspect they were in the future._ **

**_Regina gave Emma a light peck on the cheek, before heading back through into the kitchen._ **

**_"Are your parents still picking up Henry on their way here?" Regina called back to her._ **

**_In a daze, Emma followed her through into the kitchen._ **

**_"Ermm, yeah." Emma forced a smile, scratching her head._ **

**_"Are you feeling okay?" Regina queried, closing the oven door, and coming over to Emma._ **

**_"Regina, I'm..."_ **

**_"Regina! I'm home." Another Emma's voice echoed through the house._ **

**_Regina leapt back from Emma, fireballs appearing in her hands._ **

**_"Who are you?" she growled._ **

**_A slightly older Emma appeared in the kitchen, holding a bunch of flowers, with a large goofy smile._ **

**_"Thought I'd surprise you." she smiled, then noticed the fireballs._ **

**_"Gina, what's wrong?" she quickly turned serious, glancing around the room, as she came closer to Regina, she stepped through the other Emma._ **

**_Regina let out a small gasp, but quickly stopped herself, realizing exactly who this other Emma was._ **

**_"It's nothing." Regina smiled, turning to Emma, extinguishing the fireballs and taking the flowers from her hand. "Just thought I saw a rat." she joked._ **

**_Emma chuckled, and pulled her into a tender kiss, their hands intertwining._ **

**_"Maybe in the future we can solve rodent problems without pyrotechnics," Emma laughed._ **

**_"Thank you for the flowers." Regina blushed._ **

**_"No problem," Emma pulled her hand away, but Regina held on._ **

**_"I'm just going to get changed." Emma smiled but it was tinged with worry, over Regina's strange behaviour. "Are you sure you are alright?"_ **

**_"Yes, I'm fine." Regina forced a smile, glancing at the other, who was standing quietly, leaning against a counter._ **

**_Emma nodded, and headed out the kitchen, and up the stairs._ **

**_"What's going to happen?" Regina blurted out, as she heard Emma ascending the stairs._ **

**_"I don't know." Emma murmured_ **

**_"Don't give me that. Every time you appear something bad happens, I haven't seen you in so long, and we have a good life, a happy life, I can't lose that." Regina garbled._ **

**_Emma was still trying to get her head around everything she was seeing in this imagination of Regina's, when a gunshot rang out._ **

**_Regina let out a gasp, and started running as fast as she could, followed by Emma, up the stairs into her and Emma's bedroom._ **

**_Emma lay on the floor, a clean white shirt half buttoned on her, clean apart from the large blood stain growing from her abdomen._ **

**_Regina let out a visceral scream, as she scooped Emma into her arms._ **

**_"You'll be okay." she whispered, rocking her gently, tears streaming down her face._ **

**_"I...Love...you." Emma gasped, blood in her mouth._ **

**_"Shh, save your strength. I love you too." Regina sobbed, kissing her head._ **

**_Regina pulled her phone carefully out of her pocket, careful not to disturb Emma, and called the hospital._ **

**_"Is this why you've been visiting?" Regina screamed at the other Emma, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, watching herself die._ **

**_"Are you a ghost sent to torment me? Sent to make me save you?"_ **

**_They could hear the sound of sirens blaring nearby._ **

**_The Emma in Regina's arms tried to say something, but ended up spluttering instead._ **

**_"They are nearly here, don't worry." Regina whispered, stroking her cheek gently._ **

**_"I didn't know Regina." Emma said from the doorway, tears starting to fall down her cheeks._ **

**_"This can't be happening." Regina sobbed into Emma._ **

* * *

**If there are any times in Regina's life you want to see Emma go back to, just pop it in a review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Mara screamed in rage as she pulled the dagger out of her arm in one quick movement. She threw it hard into the wall of the kitchen in Regina's manor, where she had materialized.

Blood was still dripping down her arm, but she couldn't care less, she began searching through the house, pulling out drawers, and dipping their contents onto the floor.

She moved through into the living room, smashing open the cabinet with her fist, she pulled out Regina's spell book.

She let out a laugh, as she clutched the book to her chest, sinking to the floor, smoke swirled around her, as she appeared standing once again on the floor in Gold's shop.

Gold smiled at her disheveled appearance.

"Taking over proving more difficult than you thought, dearie?" he smiled.

Mara let her head loll back and she chuckled.

"You should see how Belle feels about my taking over plans." Mara laughed as she spoke.

Gold lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat, pushing her against the wall so hard the bell on the door rang.

"If you've touched her..."

In one quick movement Mara sent Gold flying back across the shop into his counter. Then lifted him with magic by his throat. He struggled, gasping for air, unable to not think about the amount of times he had done this to other people. He never imagined how constricting it would be.

"I can touch who I like now." Mara said, with a small smile, strutting towards him.

"You released me to punish Regina, but now I'm out and I can kill who ever I want. I will never be trapped again, I will rule this little hole."

Mara let Gold drop to the floor.

"When Regina breathes her last breath, everything that happens after is on your shoulders."

Mara turned on her heels, beginning to whistle as she walked towards the door. As she opened the door she turned back and slide the spell book along the floor towards him.

"A little memento for when she's gone." she smiled sweetly as she left, slamming the door behind her so hard that the glass shattered.

Gold looked at the book, every page was ripped and burned.

Gold pulled himself, by holding on to the counter top, magic was healing his body but he could still feel his body aching slightly.

He knew he had to get to Belle, if she hadn't already hurt her, she was going to.

* * *

**_Emma appeared in a large room in the castle. It was a bright sunny day, and the servants were all rushing about preparing things for some sort of celebration. Everyone in the castle seemed joyous. She saw a young Snow skip through the entrance hall in a pristine dress, her hair braided with flowers. Emma worried that Regina too would be happy, as in this world as she knew it would soon be destroyed, and she hated seeing her happiness fade._ **

**_Emma headed through the castle to Regina's quarters. She slowly went through the large doors. With her back to her at a vanity sat Regina. Her hair was meticulously pulled up into a bun, on top was a crown._ **

**_"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride?" Regina said numbly._ **

**_She rose and turned to Emma. The dress she was wearing was enormous, and far too showy an outfit for the young women soon to be queen. Even still she looked incredible, it was clear no expense had been spared._ **

**_"That is just for the partner." Emma smiled, curtsying to Regina._ **

**_"Are you not going to run in, and Say I Object! and whisk me away." Regina said with a small smile._ **

**_Emma couldn't help but think about the dream she had just left, and wonder how Regina had looked on their wedding day in that future. Emma took Regina's hand and the two of them walked past the large covered mirror to the balcony._ **

**_"Is that a wedding gift?" Emma asked, to break the awkward silence that had grown between them, as they stared out over the kingdom._ **

**_"Eh, yeah." Regina blushed, looking away hurriedly from the covered mirror._ **

**_"Regina, I..."_ **

**_"You want me to come with you, to a happier world." Regina smiled, "And I am ready Emma, I don't want to marry the king, I want to be happy with you." it all flooded out of Regina, as she gripped Emma's hand._ **

**_"Okay then. You just have to truly believe now of this is real, and fight through to reality." Emma beamed._ **

**_Regina sighed and turned away from her._ **

**_"Can we dance?" Regina quietly asked._ **

**_"Regina, we can go, if you just..." Emma began, but Regina turned to her again._ **

**_"Please Emma, can we dance like we did when I was a child. Then when my mother arrives, you must go." Regina hurriedly interrupted._ **

**_Emma sighed, and the two of them took up a waltzing pose. The slowly turned, Regina's head resting on Emma's shoulder._ **

**_"I wish you could believe me." Emma said quietly._ **

**_"Me too." Regina replied, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Maybe one day."_ **

**_"Maybe." Emma smiled, as a knock at the door stopped their dance. The two parted._ **

**_"Till we meet again." Regina smiled, as Emma turned to leave Regina alone for the rest of this memory, just as Cora entered._ **

* * *

Mara marched down Main Street, dark tendrils spread from her fingers. She was seeking out all the pain and misery this town had to offer and feeding off it. When her full powers returned she would make this place a literal hell, feed from the despair of them all, then move on to the world.

She snuffed out each street lamp with glee, sometimes ripping them out the ground like weeds, and throwing them, other times just making the bulbs shatter. She looked up at the window of the Charmings flat.

Mara knew Emma had reentered Regina's mind, thanks to that meddling pirate, however she did not believe that Emma had the strength nor Regina to get her out anymore.

Bored of her destruction of Main Street Mara decided to head to The White Rabbit, which lured her in with its potency of despair.

Cruella came speeding down Main Street in her car, pulling short just in front of Mara.

"I did what you asked." she bellowed from her car.

"Now give me what you promised me."

Mara sighed, and sent a bolt of magic flying at Cruella. Cruella began convulsing as the black magic hit her in the chest.

"You're Welcome." Mara called back as she continued on.

Sitting at the bar was Hook drowning his sorrows in a glass of rum, as an attractive girl teetered on unsteady feet over to him.

Hook smiled as he saw her approach, but just as she was about to reach him, Mara appeared by her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, her eyes alive with magic.

"Okay." the girl nodded, and wandered off.

Mara smiled and sat beside Hook.

"Troubles in paradise?" she smiled.

"Get away from me, you parasite."

Mara veined shock and hurt, her hand at her chest.

"You wound me." she gave him a wink, "Again."

Hook shoved her hard against the bar, knocking both their stools over with a clatter. "Tell me why I shouldn't just run you through now" he hissed, his hook at her throat.

Mara rolled her eyes, gently wrapping her hand around his hook.

"Cause I want what you want, Regina out the way, so you and Emma can get back to your beautiful love story."

Hook pulled away from her with disgust,and began to head to the exit.

"Hookie?" she called.

He turned in annoyance to look at her, only to turn around again at the sound of a gunshot.

The attractive girl fell to ground as he turned, the shot gun falling from her mouth and hands.

Hook felt Mara's cold hands on his shoulders, her breath on his neck.

"You are going to do whatever I tell you to do." She smiled.

* * *

 

_**Emma heard a baby crying loudly, she spun around, and realized she was in hospital in StoryBrooke. She knew Regina couldn't have children it was impossible. She followed the crying to its source.** _

_**"Zelena!" she gasped.** _

_**Lying in the hospital bed, was Zelena cuddling a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Beside her stood Robin gently kissing her on the head.** _

_**"I never though I could be so happy." he smiled down at her.** _

_**Regina touched Emma's arm gently making her jump. She turned to see Regina sitting outside the room, her eyes glistening with tears.** _

_**"I knew he was too good to be true."** _

_**"Zelena is dead, Regina. You have to know that." Emma exasperatedly sighed.** _

_**Confusion flickered across Regina's face.** _

_**"She killed Marion, and replaced her when you and Hook went back in time." Regina replied unsure, as if she was more trying to convince herself than Emma.** _

_**Emma snorted.** _

_**"You're smarter than this." she sat down on the chair beside Regina, looking at her, whilst Regina stared at the floor. She gently took Regina's hands, causing Regina to finally meet Emma's gaze.** _

_**"You are stronger than this."** _

_**Regina looked up at Emma, her eyes brimming with tears.** _

_**"I don't know if I am, Emma."** _

_**Emma could see doubt flickering in Regina's eyes though. Emma knew Regina well enough, that she knew what she was thinking, even when she tried to hide it.** _

_**Regina suddenly doubled over letting out a wince, her hands shooting up to hold her head.** _

_**"Henry..." she murmured, "I saw Henry standing over me."** _

_**Regina gasped in pain again, standing up whilst clutching her head.** _

_**"My head," she gasped.** _

_**Emma followed her as she moved down the corridor.** _

_**"Mom..." Henry's voice echoed around the corridor.** _ _**"Come back to me mom."** _

_**Regina gasped out in pain again.** _

_**"What's happening?" Regina cried out.** _

_**Emma gritted her teeth, closing her eyes for one second. She could hear Henry too, which meant he had found a way to infiltrate Regina's mind. Emma steeled herself before turning back to Regina, who was still reeling in pain.** _

_**"I have to go." Emma said, voice straining to not lose control.** _

**_Emma closed her eyes, and felt herself being pulled away back to her body._ **

* * *

Granny pulled Henry roughly away from Regina, where his hand was resting on her head.

"What are you playing at?" She shouted, drawing the attention of Ruby and Belle, who had nearly fallen asleep side by side on the sofa. They both jumped up as Regina suddenly let out a scream.

Emma also jumped out of her seat.

"Shhhh, Shhh," Emma calmly said, rubbing Regina's head, magic crackling between her fingers.

"It's okay." she whispered, as Regina fell back into a calmer sleep.

Emma composed herself for a minute before turning back to Granny who was holding Henry by the arm, and Belle and Ruby standing awkwardly.

"I'm sorry mom, I was only trying to help." Henry garbled, seeing the anger on Emma's face.

"I nearly had her," Emma blurted out.

Henry looked up at her, realisation hitting him hard.

"No," he mumbled.

Henry pulled away from Granny, and ran away up the stairs, covering his eyes as began to sob.

"I'm sorry Emma, I should have been paying more attention to him." Granny quickly said.

Emma turned, picking up the spell book Henry had used to enter Regina's mind. She knew it must have hurt so badly because Henry didn't know how to cast it properly. Emma sighed, she shouldn't have said that to him, but the strain of no sleep and barely any food was getting to her.

"I need to go talk to him." Emma sighed, ignoring the obviously concerned faces of Ruby, Belle and Granny.

She plodded up the stairs, resigning herself to what she knew was going to be yet another hard conversation with her son.

Henry sat on the edge of the bed, doubled over, fat tears plodding down his face. He was trying to keep it all in, be brave, pretend he was older than his 15 years. When Emma saw him like this though she couldn't help but think about how young he actually was. He had experienced so much hurt in his young life. It broke her heat, she had always hoped that her child would have a good childhood, different from all the hurt she had felt in the foster system.

Henry was of course surrounded by those who loved him, but he had still seen and dealt with things no child should.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, sitting down beside him.

He didn't look up at her, instead continued to look at the floor.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you. You were trying to help."

"Instead I hurt her." he retorted quickly, his tone bitter.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked cautiously, trying to keep her tone judge free.

"I'm her son, I thought if anyone could pull her out, I would be me." He replied in disappointment.

He was so annoyed at himself, once again he had tried to play the hero, and ended up hurting those he loved.

Emma put her arm around him, pulling him close.

"When you mum comes back to us, part of the main reason that will bring her round, will be her love for you." Emma said, giving Henry a kiss on his head.

"You should go back." Henry sniffed, pulling away from Emma, he wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Emma stood up, feeling a wave of nausea and weakness wash over her.

She spread out her hands, casting a protection spell over the apartment. The energy it required nearly made her collapse with exhaustion, but she kept upright.

"Be careful." Henry whispered, as Emma began to head down the stairs.

She gave him a quick smile before heading down, to be met by Granny holding a glass of water and a sandwich.

"You need to keep your energy up." she said forcefully, pushing the plate and glass into Emma's hands.

* * *

Outside Mara stood looking up at the apartment. Cruella was fiddling with her nails beside her, reeking of gin.

"Can we just get on with it, Darling?" Cruella sighed.

"Once Emma is back asleep, the slaughter can begin." Mara replied in her sing-song voice.

She laughed and gave a twirl, arms outstretched in the middle of the street.

"Soon this whole town will be bursting with despair."


	14. All Magic Blazing

Granny watched as Emma once again went under. She knew that no matter what Emma said she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She supposed she wouldn't have to keep it up for very long. Regina was ghastly pale, her breathing shallow Granny had seen plenty of people die in her time and should could sense wolf sense or no that Regina was not long for this world.

"Stay strong." she whispered, brushing a hair out of Regina's face and then giving her hand a squeeze.

Henry slowly came stomping down the stairs, stopping and sitting on the bottom step with a sigh.

“You are not just going to sit there and sulk young man.” Granny commandingly informed Henry.

With a role of his eyes, Henry stood up.

Granny gave a tut, “Teenagers, all the same.” She cast Ruby a look who blushed and stared back down at the book on the table.

“You can start on the dishes,” Granny said throwing Henry some gloves, as Ruby’s phone began to buzz.

“Snow?” she answered, wandering over to the window.

“We’ve found Lilith. How are Emma and Regina doing?” Snow asked quickly.

Ruby glanced over at the two of them. She didn’t know what to tell her. She decided the fewer details to worry her the better.

“You should get back here soon,” Ruby replied. “How did it go with Lilith?” she asked quickly before Snow could ask for more information.

“We just told her mother sent us, not who we are.” Snow mumbled.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile.

“How long till you are back?”

“Four hours’ tops.” Snow added with a sigh, she was not enjoying this road trip with Lily. It had been hard enough finding her and convincing her to come with them.

“See you soon,” Ruby said quickly hanging up.

“Belle?” she called, as she peeped through the curtains. “Come here a second.”

Belle came to her side, she could hear that Ruby was trying to keep her voice even and neutral but there was a panic there.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“Look.” She whispered back, parting the curtains slightly.

Standing opposite they could see Mara and Cruella. Mara was sitting, she looked like she was meditating. Cruella was leaning against a lamppost looking bored out of her mind.

A wave of magic suddenly spread out from Mara. It both the building making the protections Emma had placed around them ripple, and the building shake.

“What on earth?” Granny gasped turning to Belle and Ruby.

“She’s breaking down the protection spells.” Ruby rushed away from the window, heading back to the book.

“How long to we have?” Granny asked panicked, looking to Belle.

“An hour at the most,” Belle said shaking.

“You need to take Henry and go, sneak out the back door,” Ruby said forcefully, coming to Granny.

“No!” Henry argued, rushing forward. “I can’t leave my mums’.”

“They would never forgive us if we didn’t keep you safe.” Ruby frankly said, putting her hands on his arms and staring into his eyes.

“We can stay here, use magic, delay her as long as possible. Hope Emma wakes before she gets in.” Belle said to both Granny and Henry.

Granny pulled Ruby and Belle into a hug.

“Stay safe.” She whispered to them, before pulling away and grabbing Henry’s hand.

“I promise we’ll do everything to keep them safe,” Ruby said to him as another shock wave hit the building.

Granny pulled him away as Ruby and Belle went to the books and became to turn to spells and potions for protection.   

“Come on Emma,” Ruby muttered under her breath as she began preparing a potion she prayed would work.

_“Regina?” Emma shouted as she moved through a maze. The tall stone walls had strange carvings all over them. She had woken here with no sign of Regina, her only light the dim torches on the walls._

_A laugh made her jump, she spun around._

_“Come out?” she yelled._

_Another laugh, this time it sounded as if they were talking right into her ear._

_“Stop it!” she shouted as she spun around again._

_“Emma?” she heard Regina scream, from somewhere deep in the maze._

_“Regina?” she yelled back._

_“Regina…Emma…Save me…waah..waah…waah!” Mara taunting voice echoed._

_“Face me you, coward!” Emma shouted._

_“As you wish,” Mara said, appearing suddenly in front of Emma._

_“Where is she?” Emma demanded marching towards her._

_“Emma! Please help me!” Mara said in Regina’s voice._

_Emma pushed her against the wall hard. Mara laughed, even as Emma pushed her arm against her neck._

_“Oh, I bet you wish it was Regina you were pushing against this wall.” She giggled._

_“Shut up! Where is she?” Emma demanded again._

_“Not here,” Mara whispered._

_Emma shoved her hard then moved away. Hand going to her head, as she thought._

_“Enough of your games!” Emma muttered angrily._

_“Your right this is just a game, I have other more important things to do now. Enjoy your last few moments with her. Would you like the last time to be here as a child, young adult, evil queen, mayor? What’s your favourite?” Mara taunted._

_Emma took a swing at her but she was gone before it landed._

_The maze began to dissolve around her. Emma looked around she had to get to Regin convince her, she didn’t have a lot of time. If Mara was here taunting her it meant she was moving into her endgame._

_Regina was sitting under a tree her eyes closed enjoying the sunshine. Her hair was falling in long curls, she was dressed in a simple light blue dress, a book resting in her lap._

_Emma stared at her a moment watching her completely relaxed. She was wearing her wedding ring, Emma noticed but she hadn’t completely submitted to the darkness._

_“Are you just going to keep staring at me, Emma?” Regina asked, her eyes still closed._

_Emma smiled and came to sit down beside her. Relaxing she couldn’t even remember why she had felt so panicked._

_“How did you know it was me?” Emma laughed._

_“I always know.” Regina smiled back, opening her eyes and turning to look at Emma._

_Emma suddenly noticed she was wearing a white dress embroidered with flowers._

_“What?” she gasped, lifting up the skirt._

_Regina laughed at her reaction._

_“I know your mother picked it out, but it does actually suit you.” She smiled, taking Emma’s hand in hers._

_Emma looked at how easily their hands fit together. She smiled at her, resting her head on her shoulder._

_“We should stay here forever, be damned with duty.” Regina sighed, leaning into Emma._

_“I wish.” Emma sighed._

_“I suppose your 18 th birthday is important.” Regina teased._

_The reality hit Emma, she pulled away from Regina. She had begun to fall into this fantasy world. She knew that she was growing weaker but she hadn’t expected to start believing the lies Mara had weaved. This is why she had been panicking as she arrived she remembered._

_Her dress dissolved, her jeans and her red jacket reappeared._

_“Emma?” Regina asked confused looking at her._

_“This isn’t real.” She said to herself more than Regina this time._

_Regina looked down at her clothes which too were fading, her black trousers and burgundy top appearing. Ageing to the Regina, Emma knew._

_Regina turned to Emma in a panic._

_“Hello, ladies” Rumplestiltskin giggled, appearing in front of them._

_Regina and Emma immediately leapt up._

_“What do you want?” Regina hissed at him._

_Emma grabbed Regina’s arm turning her towards her and away from him._

_“Ignore him, he’s not real. You have to listen.” Emma insisted, looking into Regina’s eyes that kept flickering back to Gold._

_“Never mind her.” Rumple chuckled, sending Emma flying backwards._

_“Emma?” Regina gasped, trying to run to her, but Rumple grabbed her arm hard squeezing._

_Emma got up and started towards them, but before she could get close the two of them were gone in a puff of purple magic._

_“No!” Emma let out a visceral scream, falling to her knees._

_Snow appeared on the hill, dressed in a flowing gown and wearing a crown. She looked the age she should be to have an eighteen-year-old daughter._

_“Emma? What’s wrong?” she gasped, kneeling beside her._

_“Regina.” Emma sobbed. “Rumplestilskin.”_

_“We shall send the guards immediately.” Snow said, getting up, anger in her voice._

_Emma took a few deep breaths, wiping away her tears._

_“No, I have to do this,” Emma said her face hardening._

_“My love, this is not a battle for you. I know you care for your lady’s companion, but the guards can get her.” Snow said soothingly._

_Emma snorted. In this reality, her and Regina must be in love and hiding it from the world around them._

_Snow looked at her confused._

_“Mum, I love her.” Emma sighed, watching Snow’s face drop. “I need Dad’s sword.”_

_She moved past Snow and started towards the castle. She had no magic that meant it was time to go old school. Charging in on horseback, sword out, she had to truly convince Regina now._

_“Emma wait.” Snow called after her._

_Emma turned to look at her, she didn’t want her mother to disappoint her not in this way._

_“You are going to need some armour.” Snow smiled. “All knights need to look their best when they save their damsel.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I last updated this in October, I'm super sorry! Thank you to everyone reviewing and Subscribed it means so much! Thank you, and hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Emma rode as fast as the horse was able. Her body ached and all she wanted was to fall asleep. Behind her rode the best of her mother's personal armed guard. Every now and then the world around her seemed to judder. She wondered if it was she exhaustion, but a nagging feeling made her worry it was something happening in the real world._

_Ahead she could see the imposing castle of Rumplestiltskin. Her plan didn't extend much beyond arriving and finding Regina. She knew that with no magic she stood no chance against him unless he wanted to play with her before he snapped her in two._

_As she continued urging her horse on, the weight of the armour her mother had so carefully dressed her in, crushing her, she couldn't help but think about what was going to happen._

_She was afraid almost to return to the real world, here all she had was Regina and all Regina had was her. In the real world, she knew Regina would never be able to rely on her as she had here. Emma couldn't help but admit to herself that, that was what she wanted for Regina to look at her the way she did here._

_What about Hook? a small voice whispered in the back of her mind. Yes, indeed what about Hook? She loved him, yes, but things with him always felt like a battle, he so often left her angry and disappointed. She couldn't help but feel he wasn't trying as hard as her._

_She knew that love was hard, but was it supposed to be this hard, leave you this drained._

_Sure things with Regina were not always easy but it never left her drained, she could see how hard Regina worked to be a good person._

_"Your Highness?" a guard called, breaking her out her thoughts._

_"Umm, Yeah..." Emma replied._

_He gave her a strange look, she clearly was not the refined leader he was used to._

_"Do you have a specific plan of attack?" he replied._

_Emma slowed, they were now at the edge of the forest, from here they were open targets to the castle. Not that the forest really gave them much protection if Rumplestiltskin had wanted to stop them._

_"If Rumple wants us dead, we'll be dead soon enough." Emma started._

_The men around her started to shift uncomfortably, and mutter quietly amongst themselves._

_"That means he doesn't care about our approach. I want you all to surround the castle." Emma said, her voice growing more authoritative._

_The guard who spoke to her turned around the men._

_"Everyone ready." he boomed_

_"Yes Sir." they all chanted back, they began to ride on._

_"What about you your highness?" he asked, staying beside her, as they spread out around the castle grounds._

_"I'm going in the front door," Emma replied._

_"May I request to accompany you?" he asked._

_Emma gave him a smile._

_"Thank you, but I know he's waiting for me. I have to do this on my own."_

_"Of course your highness." he said, turning his horse to follow his men._

_"I'll be close, stay safe." he called back, as he rode away leaving Emma alone._

_This was something she had to do alone. She was not leaving that castle until Regina was once again herself. She had been getting so close, that was why Mara must be striving so hard to keep them apart._

_With a steadying breath and gripping her sword, Emma urged her horse onwards._

* * *

Ruby ducked down behind the windowsill having thrown yet another potion at Mara. Belle was shaking as she flicked through the spell book.

Mara's cackle echoed through the building as the potion exploded below.

"Come out, come out!" Cruella called up at them.

A fireball came flying into the window, fizzing out in the remainder of Emma's protection spell.

Ruby rushed over to Belle, holding her hand to stop her shaking.

"What do we do?" Belle asked tears in her eyes.

"If she's not out in twenty I drag her out," Ruby said gulped, trying to fake an air of confidence.

"Regina?" Belle mumbled.

Ruby looked over at the two of them. Regina was barely even breathing, her brow covered in a shine of sweat, her face pale.

"I don't know how much we can do." Ruby quietly replied.

The door burst open making both of them jump, and turn arms up, ready to fight.

"What good would fists be?" Maleficent hissed.

The edge of her clothes were singed, her hair a mess. She sent a fireball flying out towards Mara and Cruella. A cry from Cruella was heard, causing a laugh from Maleficent.

Maleficent staggered over to Regina and Emma, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She gave Emma a scornful look, as she placed a hand on Regina's brow.

"It seems I am too late, my love." she whispered.

"No, we still have time Emma will..." Belle argued.

"Emma is barely strong enough to save herself right now." Maleficent butted in.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ruby snapped, as the building was hit by yet another wave, Emma's protection spell now had small holes and cracks appearing.

Maleficent looked down at Regina again.

"You take Emma."

"What?" Belle gasped.

"Separating them might have consequences for them both," Ruby argued.

Maleficent put a hand up silencing them both.

"Their connection is strong enough. I am going to magic the three of you somewhere safe. I'll stay with Regina, keep Mara distracted, you need to start warning people in case your precious saviour doesn't succeed." Maleficent ordered.

Belle and Ruby looked at each other neither of them were happy but knew that arguing would do them no good.

"Tell Henry to meet you at her vault." Maleficent quietly added.

Ruby and Belle both took one of Emma's hands.

"Thank you." Belle whispered as the three of them vanished into purple smoke.

Maleficent kissed Regina's head.

"Just me and you again." she smiled, before standing up and stretching. She quickly conjured magic holograms of Belle and Ruby. As long as Mara was looking at this building, the others had time.

She conjured a fireball and fired.

"You better keep fighting," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

_Emma dismounted at the start of the bridge, giving her horse a pet she drew her sword and headed to the door._

_It opened as she approached which only served to make her feel more nauseous._

_She stepped into the hallway trying to stop her hand shaking. She looked around trying to decide which way to go._

_"Hello, Emma." Rumplestiltskin taunted._

_Emma spun to see Regina dressed in a tight black dress, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail._

_At her side was Rumpelstiltskin, his hand around her waist. He let out a giggle, he spun her, showing off the low back split of her dress._

_Emma's face hardened._

_"Take your hands off her." she growled._


	16. Chapter 16

_“Please, go,” Regina begged, her eyes brimming with tears._

_Her words broke Emma’s heart, how could she leave her. All of this was for her. In any world, dream or reality she would protect her._

_Regina looked like she was fading, Emma could swear she was nearly translucent._

_“You know what I want Princess.” Rumpelstiltskin giggled, pulling Regina closer._

_“What?” Emma hissed, she had no times for his games._

_His face contorted in confusion for a second._

_“What your parents stole? The Heart?” he prompted._

_Emma stared at him blankly._

_Regina suddenly winced in pain, bending over double. Emma tried to rush to her side but was repelled by magic._

_“You can have it, whatever.” Emma sighed, staring at Regina._

_“You can’t, I’m not worth it.” Regina gasped in pain._

_Rumplestiltskin stared on in confusion._

_“Just like that?” he asked sounding a little disappointed._

_“Yes!” Emma hissed, “It’s yours.”_

_The magic faded, and Emma rushed to Regina._

_Regina gasped and stared into Emma’s eyes._

_“Why am I in Snow’s bed?” Regina asked._

_Emma couldn’t help but let out a laugh of relief, she beamed at Regina._

_“You’re remembering.” She smiled, eyes filled with tears of relief and joy._

_Regina’s face remained steely as they held onto each other’s hands tightly._

_“I..don’t…I can’t….I’m not strong enough.”_

_“You are!” Emma begged. “You’re the strongest person I know.”_

_Magic suddenly engulfed Regina._

_Emma let out a visceral scream._

_“You can have her when I have the heart of tefiti.” Rumple taunted from behind her._

_Emma felt her blood boiling, she wanted to rip him to shreds, the stupid quest of this dream didn’t matter._

_Emma for the first time felt her magic surge._

_“What?” Rumple gasped as she sent a powerful blast hurtling towards him._

_She kept firing as he dodged and blocked. Suddenly she made purple smoke engulf him sending him directly to the Charming’s castle._

_“Regina?” she screamed as she ran down towards the dungeon._

* * *

 

Maleficent continued to throw fireballs at Cruella and Mara. The protective barrier was barely there, it could barely stop a rock. Then suddenly it was gone.

Its disappearance made Maleficent’s blood run cold. There was nothing to do. She hoped its sudden disappearance didn’t mean the worst for Emma.

* * *

 

Across town Belle, Ruby, Granny and Henry were huddled under a table as the barrier disappeared as Emma sent magic flying everywhere. Granny was gently rocking Neil as he wailed.

“What the heck is going on?” Granny grumbled.

“She must be fighting someone,” Belle replied.

“Why can’t she do it in her imagination like the rest of the world.” Granny huffed.

* * *

 

Maleficent listened to the sound of Mara laughing. She could hear her approaching. They were taking their time, destroying everything along the way.

“Come on.” Maleficent murmured, as she began to construct her own protection barriers and spells.

She could hear Mara’s laughing intensify as she erected them.

“Pathetic,” Mara taunted from the street. “Kiss your girl goodbye.”

“Can’t we just burn the bloody building down.” Cruella sighed, at Mara’s taunting.

“I like the game, the slow burn.” Mara haughtily replied.

“What about you handsome?” she turned to Hook, who was now lazily leaning against the wall, playing with his hook.

“I want to get this over with.” He sighed.

Mara let out a low growl.

“You two are so dull.”

Mara sent magic colliding into the building making it rock.

“Let’s get up there then.”

* * *

 

Maleficent checked Regina’s pulse. It was way too slow.

“Knock knock.” Mara’s voice made her jump. She was standing in the doorway at the edge of the protection.  Hook and Cruella flanking her.

Maleficent turned to see the three of them there.

“Little pigs, little pigs let us in.” Mara laughed.

“You won’t win.” Maleficent hissed.

“Dragon, I already have.”

_Regina sat on the bench in the dungeon. Her head was spinning, one minute she was here, the next she was in a shaking apartment._

_She could barely lift her hand. The door burst open and she knew Emma would be there. She smiled as her head lolled back._

_“No,no, no, Regina stay with me.” Emma gasped, holding her head in her hands._

_“I can’t hold on.” Regina murmured as Emma held her head straight._

_“You can,” Emma mumbled through tears._

_“I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Regina sobbed._

_Regina looked into her eyes._

_“I’m here.” Emma cried. “We can do this together.”_

_“I love you,” Regina mumbled._

_Emma could feel herself slipping away but she fought harder than she ever had._

_“I can’t lose you.”_

_Regina gently stroked her face._

_“Look after our son.” She mumbled._

_Emma gasped, she knew who she was. That meant it was her Regina that said she loved her._

_Without a second thought, Emma leant in and kissed her and the world evaporated around them._

Emma sat up with a start in a spare bed.

Granny, Belle, Ruby, and Henry staring at her.

“Where’s Regina?”


	17. Chapter 17

Regina awoke slowly to a fuzzy world, she could barely hear and the world around her was a blur of movement.  
Above her she saw a flash of blonde hair, felt the heat of fire.   
“Emma.” She mumbled, her throat like sandpaper.  
“It’s okay, you’ll be okay.” A voice said, a hand gently stroking her face.   
The hand was roughly pulled and she heard a strangled cry.   
“Oh, you little bitch.” She heard a cold voice.  
Regina tried to pull herself up, she was too weak to even pull away the blanket on top of her.  
“We have to get you out of here.” She heard a male’s voice say.  
“No! I am finishing this.” The woman screamed.  
“Not today.” A different male voice chimed in. Charming’s voice. Regina felt hope, she had no idea what was going on but Charming was here.  
The woman cackled, “You think a gun can stop me.”   
“Maybe not, but a gun and me, just maybe.” Emma’s voice joined in.  
Regina pushed herself slowly up, Charming had a gun pointed at a woman, Regina didn’t recognize head. In the doorway was Emma, Granny with her crossbow, Snow, Ruby and Belle, facing off Cruella and Hook.   
Regina felt relieve and confusion wash over her, as she collapsed back into the bed, darkness engulfing her.

* * *

Emma stood looking out the window of the hospital. The leaves on the trees were just beginning to turn. She was nursing a coffee, lost in her thoughts.   
She thought about how soon she would have to do the shopping for Thanksgiving, she wondered where they would have it. She wondered if Henry would leave one day for college, would he be able to return for family holidays or would he be forced to choose to stay here forever or leave forever.   
Her body still felt weak it had only been a few days since Mara had had her magic bound and placed back in her cell hopefully this time for good. Most of her power had returned but with the last energy she had and the fairies combined magic the cell should contain her.   
She had refused to lie in a hospital bed, she needed rest and time but doing it in a hospital would only have put her on edge. She turned to look at Regina lying asleep in the bed.  
She hadn’t woken yet, but the colour was returning to her cheeks, her breathing returning to normal and she was being given fluids.   
Emma hadn’t left her side. Snow, Charming and Henry came in and out, she always had to force Henry to leave.  
Emma sighed, Hook and Cruella were both currently in the cells of the sheriff’s station. He claimed they had forced him to co-operate but Emma wasn’t sure. It didn’t overly matter, there was no way they would get back together now.   
Maleficent appeared in the doorway limping, dragging along her IV.  
“Miss Swan.” She smiled.  
Emma shuddered at that, it reminded her too much of Regina, as positive as Dr. Whale was, she still worried she would never hear Regina’s voice again.  
“Morning.” Emma forced a smile back, then returned to looking out the window.  
Maleficent went to Regina’s side.  
“She looks better.”  
“But she still isn’t awake.” Emma retorted.   
Maleficent didn’t respond, they had been doing this since they had arrived. Emma wouldn’t stop Maleficent visiting but at the same time she wasn’t thrilled about her presence.  
“I know you blame me.” Maleficent quietly said.   
“You helped him do this to her.” Emma growled quietly.  
“I know and I will live with that guilty for the rest of my days.”   
“How is your daughter?” Emma bitterly asked.  
Maleficent gently kissed Regina’s head.   
“It is difficult but with time we will find a balance I hope.” She replied with little emotion, before heading out of the room.  
Emma relaxed the moment she left, placing her coffee on the table she headed over to Regina.  
“You know if you don’t wake up soon, I’m going to have to start telling you dumb jokes.” Emma smiled, sitting down and taking her hand.  
“I know that after everything you’ve just been through waking up doesn’t seem very attractive, but Henry needs you. We all do.”  
“I do.” She added after a pause.  
She slowly leaned over to Regina, her heart pounding.  
She gently kissed her lips, she remained asleep.  
Emma let out a laugh, sinking into her seat.  
“Worth a try, right?” she sniffed.  
Regina suddenly sat bolt up-right, gasping for air.  
Emma let out shout of joy, wrapping her arms around Regina.  
“Emma?” Regina asked confused.  
Emma looked into her eyes, pulling slightly back.   
“What happened?” she asked confused.  
Emma let out a chuckle, “It’s a long story, but you are back and that’s all that matters.”   
Regina smiled at her.  
“I know you kissed me, Swan.” Regina smiled.  
Emma’s cheeks flushed.  
“I…”  
“Mom.” Henry gasped, rushing into the room and into both of his mums’ arms, they both held him tightly.  
“It’s all going to be alright, kid.” Regina quietly said, looking at Emma as the three of them clung to each other.  
“It really is.” Emma smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me?
> 
> partyinhannahsroom.tumblr.com/
> 
> twitter.com/McKelvinator_
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/Vienna358
> 
> instagram.com/hmmckelvie


End file.
